Let me heal your broken heart
by FallenAngelItachi
Summary: Still in Shanghai,Yukishiro Enishi meets a woman while trying to become an arms dealer to complete his jinchuu;what role does she play in his life?What is she really thinking?EnishiXOC -in the end-.R T for violence COMPLETED!
1. Avengers101

**A/**N: Dun dun dun...! This is a fic I've been working on for a while but I was always hesitant on publishing it... But here I am getting over it and publishing it! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing it-Enishi is one of my faves... Another ones are Saitoh and Aoshi... Hehe... Anyway! Please review! The first chapter is kind of angst but I think later it gets over it...REVISED!

* * *

'You killed my parents; you killed my brother and left me for dead… I won't make that mistake; I'm gonna make sure you go straight to hell. So die to fulfill my revenge!' a young woman said, standing with a kodachi over an older man; he was sitting on a western like chair as she approached him from behind...and with a swift horizontal move, she slit his throat.

Blood sprang like a fountain of red; the man panted, desperate for some air to fill his lungs; he could feel his oxygen supply running low, his organs shriking. Yet, he could feel the pain of his wound, the hot blood staining his skin and inner self; he knew he was dying but what wouldn't he give to be able to breath again-all of his money, all of his glory. Is that how his victims felt? Maybe he should have been better to them...

'Clinging on to life won't help you; no one is gonna save you now. But by all means, hope; hope you'll live so the despair hits you even crueler in the end.'

He struggled to try and catch his breath but to no avail; the moment she slashed him he had no chance of survival whatsoever; he looked deeply into his attacker's eyes: they were familiar eyes, kind eyes, eyes he'd seen before; they were the eyes of his trusted assistant. But now her eyes were no longer the ones he used to look into half a year ago...but they were cruel, sadistic, gleaming with satisfaction as she watched him collapsing. And then he realized...this was divine punishment! Now everything made sense: this girl was that man's daughter. Heh, after he killed her whole family, now she kills him, the perfect irony. He eventually caved with a smile decorating his now blood-stained face.

She watched him quiver and shiver till his last breath ran out. But quite to her surprise the more she watched, the less she enjoyed it -even though she did see him agonize, fighting a losing battle for his life- and it didn't bring her any satisfaction or justification as she thought it would; it just made her feel sicker to her stomach adding to the idea of her family's tragedy the killing of another man with her own hands. To her horror, this plan of perfect revenge and all this time devising and preparing for it, in the end it only brought her the overwhelming feeling of guilt, disgust and pain.

She knew her family wouldn't come back to life if she killed him, but -at the very least- she thought their hearts would be able to rest in peace; yet the sole thing she accomplished was that little peace of mind she had acquired when thinking about them, being gone with his last breath.

She trembled and let the kodachi fall from her hands; looking at them now, they were bloodstained, reminding her of those men who had killed her precious ones two years ago-she was nothing but a killer!

To the mere thought of that, she closed her eyes and shook her head violently trying to block out every memory and emotion running down her spine. No, she hadn't become a murderer, she couldn't have! She was just delivering justice, "jinchuu" as the Japanese called it, she was merely making amends! He ordered those men to kill her family; he killed her family, she was not the murderer!

"Then why is the blood on your hands so red? If it was just his fault, if he was the only sinner then it would be dirty! But this is too red, too warm and too incriminating! You're a murderer, driven for your own purposes!" a little voice inside her head snapped back at her; she thought it might have been her fleeting reason.

'Shut up!'

"You initially maybe wanted to just avenge, but then you got addicted to the idea of killing didn't you? You just wanted to kill…"

'No! You know that that's not true!'

"You're right; the fact you wanted to kill him alone proves your guilt: you knew it wouldn't bring anyone back, but yet you desired to kill him; to feel his blood in your hands; to witness his final moments with pleasure. So? Has the fun kicked in yet? How satisfied do you feel?"

'Stop; I'm not! I'm not satisfied!'

"Are you happy?"

'I'm not happy!'

"Why not; a killer should always be happy when their victim is dead; when the objective is complete."

'I'm not a killer!'

"Oh yes? Then what about him lying-"

'I'm not a killer!'

"Then why-"

'I'm not a killer!'

"Then prove it: if you're not, then his death must be shocking to you; now you've dirtied your hands with his blood what are you gonna do? Repent for your sin; kill yourself."

'Kill… myself?'

.

.

.

She turned to the kodachi on the floor as if she had just found a new god; she took it in her hands. After all, nothing was worth it. This death didn't have the wanted result; she would really be just another murderer unless she repented by taking her own life, too. Yes, now it was all clear to her: if she wanted herself to differ from those scumbags who killed her family (and many other people too, she was sure of it) then that would be their only difference; her guilt.

Clinging on to that thought, she took a deep breath; in the end, this man managed to take away her life, too. And with that bitter parting thought she-…! She heard cluttering and swearing; something was going on in the other room, where his flunkies always gathered.

She was sure she had bypassed them without making her presence noticed, so this must have been caused by someone else. Intrigued, she slowly opened the door and looked out; but the sight was far more horrible than she could ever imagine: about thirty well-trained man had "cornered" a guy in the middle and they all attacked to him at different times; some of the men were already dead-having fatal wounds on their torsos and throats and the floors and the walls were sprayed with blood. The man in the middle of their "circle" stood his ground firmly, more like cornering them instead.

Now more carcasses seemed to add to the number of his victims, as he killed some more with a single move, blood straining him and everything around him; he was wearing glasses so she couldn't see the color of his eyes, but she was sure of one thing: they did give out a hell of a glow and his silver hair –not matching to his youthful body and what she made out of his face- where reflecting the moonlight; he looked either like an angel from heaven or hell. Well, maybe in her case, hopefully he'd be a shinigami, too.

.

.

When all men were dead he stopped, put away his rather long sword and pushed up his glasses; he gave a look around satisfied and smirked. After quickly whipping the blood from his blade, yet not caring for the blood on his face -which appeared to adorn him grimly, making him a true angel of death- he made his way towards her.

'Huh?' exclaimed he, noticing her presense only when he came too close; she was cringing behind the door, looking either shocked or awestruck (he couldn't quite understand).

When he came too close, not ducking though, she realized he was no older than her-well, maybe half a year. But why was he smirking? He'd killed all those people, why was he proud?

'You saw all of that?' he asked, slouchily reaching for his sword; she then realized that this man would kill her. And that truly was a blessing!

'Yes.' she said calmly.

'He! You could've just said no and I wouldn't have to kill you.'

'I know; that's why I didn't.' she continued even calmer than before.

'You really wanna die? What for?'

This was a very peculiar woman; Enishi knew from his experience with his beloved sister Tomoe that women were "special" and hard tobe comprehended by men but this one was too much. Did she have no will to live? What could have driven such a sweet, young woman to such a point?

'Do you really wanna know?'

She had a point. 'Hum! I guess not. So rest in pea-… is that blood on your hands?' Who was he trying to fool? He was making excuses not to kill her; he'd never be able to kill any woman who was at the cerain age, even if she looked nothing like his own sister, with her dirty blond hair and her apparent foregin looks.

'Yes; what of it?' She was growing impatient; she only wanted release! Why couldn't he see that? And why -if he were not to kill her- why did he have to come into this house now and interrupt her most important decision?

'Why is there blood on your hands…?'

But there was no need for her to answer; a look behind her and he saw the dead man lying on the floor, with a small pool of blood embracing him.

'Oh, there goes my prey! Tch! So much for all my effort; he was already dead…' but then he realized... 'did you kill him girl?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I wanted revenge.' she said and even though she didn't mean to, some hatred escaped her lips along with that sentence; she had done a lot of controlling that hatred during her stay with these people and it was about time she started spitting at the mere mention of his name. That pig...

At that particular moment, something seemed to resonate with –what was left of- his heart and he pushed back his glasses once again, putting the sword away; he'd make a connection with her-she was just like him, an avenger.

'Go on.' he said interested; she made a last attempt to breathe deeply and this once she kept her feelings for herself.

She was annoyed by his costant inquiring but somehow she felt better talking to him, of all people; she didn't know why that was, but she felt she wanted to tell him the truth because he **would** understand her. And besides, she really wanted to share her story with someone else before she died...even if that -killing herself or getting killed- suddenly seemed so much harder than two years ago when the exact opposite happened. Heh!

'He killed all those who were dear to me and left me for dead; I swore on my family's grave I'd revenge him for their sake. As ironic as it was, none ever got to see my face so I kept doing what I was best at: studied. I studied until I was knowledgeable enough to be an invaluable partner and infiltrated his organization. That way, I got to be around him long enough to know his exact everyday routine; after that it was easy. I showed fake but utmost loyalty so I got to be too close to him-close enough to kill him. Of course I made sure no one knew my identity by asking my dear friend, the ambassador's daughter, give me a false identity and back-story.'

'And you killed him now, ha?'

'Yes.'

He smirked.

'What is your name?' he asked amused.

'Elena Adams; I'm British.'

'I'm Yukishiro Enishi; I'm Japanese. Are you interested in hearing my story, too?'

Two so different people from the two ends of the world who met in China under the same circumstance: need of revenge. It was almost poetic in his eyes.

But she was confused. 'Eh? You will not kill me?' she asked looking puzzled; that was the strangest way to ask that question, Enishi mused.

'No… I have a better use for you.'

'Use…?'

'You killed this man, correct?'

'Yes, but I'm no good; I had to drug him to knock him out and not to be noticed or else-'

'I don't want you to come with me so you can kill someone, relax. I want you to listen to my story; you and I are gonna walk out of here a whole lot richer and a whole lot more respected. You will then come with me.'

'Where?'

'Well… the ultimate revenge of course.'

'What?'

'You can't understand yet; you have to listen to the story first. But you must promise you will never share it with anyone else.'

'… Alright.'

'Good…'

And then –after they had left the house and given word out to every mafia guy in the area-, he proceeded to tell her everything about who he was, why he was the man he was and his reason for wanting revenge. She listened to him carefully, realizing she was dealing with a rather unfortunate yet obsessive and dangerous 18-year-old. Still, she didn't fear him or hate him even though she heard such terrible things; she felt like she understood and shared his pain. But wouldn't that mean he'd feel so bad if his plan for perfect revenge was achieved, too? If that was the case, she had to warn him.

'Do you know why I want you to kill me?'

'No.'

'Because after everything was over, after I had killed him and delivered my justice… I felt empty inside. My sense was gone and I couldn't help but think I had stooped to his level and was no better than him; will you be able to handle that?'

'Naïve little girl… I know that already, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes if that can bring justice upon that man who stole away my sister's happiness and life so lightheartedly. I will make him pay… no matter what.'

She looked at him, wanting to say something, but she stopped. She knew he'd either regret it or eventually lose sight of himself after doing it but he seemed determined and driven. She could relate to that so she respected his wishes and kept her mouth shut. Besides, she couldn't know for sure; all she knew for sure was that there was no turning back from this. This man would seal her destiny, as she would seal his.

* * *

Act one... end! I think I'll post the second one almost immediately... Hum, yeah, I will... So tell me your opinions, in case you stumble across this and take the time to read it!

By the way, am I the only one but while I was reading the first line of my fic after all this time this came to mind: "My name is Inigo Montoya; you killed my father, prepare to die." ? If you did too raise your hand...! Not that I will be able to se you but in case you did leave a review to tell me (that and your opinion on this of course)! xD


	2. First thoughts and doubts

Second chapter here! I did update right away after all... So this is the same night with the previous part-actually, it is the next morning, technicalities never mind them! Enjoy!

* * *

'Sir, what is this girl?' someone asked surprised the moment Enishi walked in a room of a large house (probably his HQ) with her next to him.'Ahhh, spoils of war, ha? I'm very pleased that for the present I asked you, you brought a-' a little middle-aged Chinese guy said while taking a tuff of her hair in his hands.

'Hands off her; **this** is your present. *showing a key* This girl is here to stay as a member.'

'What?!' the many men that were gathered there did in shock; the Chinese guy merely took the key, looking as content as when he thought the woman would be his prize, utterly ignoring the latest comment.

'B-b-b-b-b-but the rest of the women we have here are not a part of the organization, why is she given that kind of privilege?'

'Yes, it's against the rules you yourself have set and-'

'… She is not to be considered an equal with the other women; she is here as an informer since she's friends with the British ambassador family and she also is my personal advisor.'

That though, seemed to draw the man's attention; he could see trouble written all over this.

'What are you saying?' he asked suspiciously.

'What are you-deaf? I just made very clear to everyone in this room she is not for the likes of any of you; she belongs to me.'

And with that, he continued walking into another room along with her following foot by foot, still not talking or expressing any kind of opinion.

"I understand about him wanting to use my acquaintances but… his personal advisor? I barely answer when he talks to me-not to mention he looks like the kind of person who takes no opinion than his own. And what was that whole "she belongs to me" stuff? I realize I owe him my life, but the mere sound of that is troubling; what is he planning to do with me?"

'Elena.' his voice interrupted her train of thought; she turned to him. 'This is my room; yours is that way *showing a door that she thought it was a closet*. It is connected to mine so in case anything happens you have easy access.'

She nodded.

'It will be your room for as long as we stay in Shanghai; feel free to redecorate it as you like. You can go now.' he said dismissing her, while getting some of his clothes off.

'Is there a bath in my room-all this blood is sickening.'

'No, these two rooms have the same bath but I'll call you when I'm finished.'

She nodded and did as she was told; she figured out he'd want to be alone to think so she left him to his demons.

Going ahead as he had shown her, she found herself in a rather beautiful, sunbathed room. The sunrise was already long gone so the bright sun seemed to envelope everything in the room in its cleansing yet unforgiving light.

The sun held a double meaning to her and from that day on, that was how she regarded it: it could signify a brand new beginning or reveal the mistakes of the past… also, the fact her room –as and the entire house- was built with a European style brought back some of her happiest yet most painful to remember memories: memories where she was nothing but an innocent daughter and a part of a happy family, doing nothing but enjoying each other's company and argues.

'I miss you all so much…'

She took off her clothes, and changed in a bathrobe she found lying around; after an hour he called for her to go to the bath.

'Hum… we need to buy you some clothes.' he said noticing what she was wearing.

'I have clothes in my house; I can just go back to where I used to live and get them-or sent someone for me.'

'We'll see…'

* * *

The next month she found herself in the middle of a very tough spot: everyone in this man's organization seemed not to particularly like her-actually, they seemed to hate her.

Even though she was annoyed in the beginning and didn't quite seem to understand why all these people that barely knew her name had such strong feelings of dislike towards her, she finally seemed to realize why that was: everyone seemed to envy her position… even if she had no idea what that was. All she ever did was walk and sit next to him. Maybe the information she gathered where to be envied for but apart from that there was nothing special.

Did this man hold such a great deal of power after all and what would he do with all of it after his revenge was fulfilled? A rather good question she realized, but she had not mustered up the courage to ask him yet.

Also, she was told a lot about the organization: what it was, how it worked, who were the founding fathers. They were arm dealers, at least they had just started and they were trying to make their presence noticed in the town and Enishi and the Chinese guy were the ones who made it happen (as she'd heard, Enishi did most of the work, while the other one merely took care of the matters after, like a diplomat).

She really didn't like the Chinese guy, who was called Wu Hei Shin, and did everything in her power not to face him; he and his four –stupid, as she regarded them- bodyguards, the Su Hshing, were not frightening, but disgusting to her. Every time they happened to meet by chance (or not) the way Wu looked and talked to her made her skin crawl-and not the good way. Also, those four idiots seemed to be looking at her in a very odd and creepy kind of way that made her wish they were blind.

The good part was that she really had all liberty to annoy Enishi as she wished when it came to matters concerning her safety and that he never really let her go away from his side; or out of his sight. Of course that only resulted in the rest getting even more pissed, but she couldn't help it.

Of course, she really didn't know what to make of Enishi; neither did he. She was all so calm around him, never being scared or alerted of his presence or his forceful -towards the others- way (since she really hadn't done anything to make him act that way to her) but she didn't really show if she approved or at least understood the way he was doing everything. Was she afraid he'd kill her? Then again, she wanted to die when he met her; had she changed her mind? If was so, why? And if that wasn't the case, then did she find the fact he was what he was unforgivable-even for revenge purposes? What were her thoughts on this matter anyway? And how did he know she wasn't showing "fake loyalty" to him, too –like she had admitted doing for the man she killed? Was she reliable after all? Those questions kept finding their way and slowly crept into his head with each passing day.

She, on the other hand, was fairly confused about him and his circumstance; he was an arms dealer, a dealer of death. Maybe not such as the opium business, but people would get hurt from these, too. Well, she couldn't really blame him for choosing to do something like this as a living –since surviving in Shanghai meant either being a mafia guy or a noble- but could that truly justify this evolution of his? And was the concept of revenge really justifying his whole situation? But who did she think she was, even thinking something like that now that she had already fulfilled her revenge? Could she be able to know that if her revenge meant something like this she wouldn't try it? No, because her heart was so bent on it, she didn't give a second thought to it. Then, it was that other matter: he had practically saved her life. If it weren't for him causing such uproar her curiosity would have never led her out of the room and had he not so understood, she would've been killed. Well, she did owe him her life that she knew; the fact he had never even mentioned it made her feel even guilty for having all those thoughts on the first place.

So she made up her mind; no matter what her personal views were on his revenge and on how it should be carried, she'd keep it quietly to herself and she would -from then on- obey him. She didn't care what he wanted, she'd just do it. After she had come to that conclusion, everything seemed easier.

* * *

It was night and Enishi and her had just came back from another "mission" –in reality, they had just gone to threaten and scare someone into submission- and they were both really tired. It had taken them a long time to achieve their goal and now that they were back the straining on both seemed to take a certain toll. So without further due they both headed to their rooms, to sleep it off.

While she was lying on her back upon her comfortable soft bed, unable to sleep because of the hypertension, she heard muffled screams; her eyes twitched and she shot up immediately. But then it stopped.

Where did it come from?

It started again; now loud shouts, like someone being tortured, were heard and -lasting much longer this once- she finally realized where it came from: Enishi's room!

Why was he screaming? Did something happen to him? Maybe that creepy Wu finally made his move!

With all those thoughts troubling her, she put her slippers hasty on and ran for his room; cautiously she opened the door to his room to find… no one. The only occupant was the sleeping form of the man on top of his bed; she went to him. It was then when she noticed the man was tossing and turning in his bed, his hands clutching the sheets violently; another loud cry was heard, making her jump out of her slippers. Enishi was having a seemingly very bad nightmare that was all; but why with each of his shouts her heart too gave a leap?

She moved closer and upon seeing the sweat on the man's face severe she instinctively wiped it with her sleeve; it seemed the sense of her touch to calm him but only for a moment. He continued with his fierce nightmare and she now was doing her best to calm him down; in the beginning she seemed hesitant to do anything, but then she realized he needed care so she rushed to provide it.

She poured some water in a wash-basin and after grabbing a piece of clothe she went back to the bedroom; she tried to stop his twisting but to no avail. She replaced the clothe on his forehead often, rehydrating it, and she took hold of his arm, trying to calm him down.

He was murmuring inaudible words and sentences and the only thing that she understood was one repeating word: nee-san. He was speaking it louder than the rest, which was why it made sense (she spoke Japanese, too), and every time he said it he firmed his grip on her hand. Sure enough it turned out to be quite painful, but she preferred to merely caress his hand with her other one and whisper in a low voice: "Calm down, it's alright; it'll all be alright."

By doing so, she managed to stop his twirling but the bad dream remained; and then…

'Nee-san!' he screamed, reaching the climax of his nightmare and sprang up from his bed; while doing so, he unconsciously grabbed her by the hand he was holding and instinctively hugged her (in a very stifling kind of way, too)!

When reality hit him, he realized he was hugging another woman and curtly pushed her aside.

She, being both surprised and guilty when he let her go, kept a straight face while looking at his narrow, deep blue eyes; taken aback by her lack of expression he looked away angry.

'What are you doing here?' he demanded coldly.

'I heard screams and came; I hadn't realized you were just having a bad dream and by the time I did you looked too caught up in it so I stayed.'

Her answer threw him off a bit, but he snapped out of it; he really couldn't understand this woman-did this mean she really cared for him? Or was it just another play?

'Well, don't; I get them from time to time and they're usually like this.'

'I'm sorry if I doing so annoyed you.' she politely said while bowing and standing up.

'…'

'Did I… say anything-what did you hear?' he asked looking away, wanting to sound indifferent; yet, his voice came off as embarrassed.

'No; I was alerted by the shouts but not by their context.'

'Humph! Don't let it… bother you again.'

He had hesitated for a moment.

"Don't let it happen again." that's what he wanted to say, but he stopped. After all, all the girl did was worry about him and hold his hand when he was screaming like a mad man. Also, he was very surprised that holding his hand had such a calming effect on his body; when he'd felt her touch he immediately stopped twisting and merely focused on that sensation which made him serene. He could not comprehend how she did that given the rest of the women he had even shared his bed with, could never really alleviate him of his pain, his sorrow. Maybe this woman was with him for a reason; maybe it wasn't so much of a chance that met on that dreadful night. So, he decided to test her and himself.

She nodded and headed for her door.

'Actually…go make us some tea.' he finally said, finding his usual tone, just as she was ready to walk out; he knew if you wanted to make someone interested you had to make it sound like it was the last minute's decision. That automatically means you've been thinking about it and didn't have the courage –or time- to bring it up earlier, so that immediately sparked the other party's interest.

As curious as ever, she bowed in acknowledgement and went to the kitchen; his favorite tea was black tea, she gathered, so she preferred to go with that. After a little while she had returned, bringing some tea snacks with her.

He took the cup in his hands and sipped; he had to admit the girl was gifted as far as cooking was concerned and that was why he always let her try it first-he didn't want his obituary to say something as tedious as "food poison" or "poisoned". That's why she raised an eyebrow at his initiative, but didn't speak anyway.

'I have to admit I was surprised to find you next to me; I thought the men would have told you that no one is to come close to me when I'm having a nightmare. That's because once I **killed** someone during one.'

'I believe most of your men would find that satisfying the least, should it happen to me.'

'Yeah, I noticed that… so you weren't afraid?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'You looked vulnerable, not dangerous; besides, you have given me no reason to fear you.'

'Heh! My past seems so little to you?'

'No, but I understand the circumstances that led you to it.'

'Reaaally? That's all you thought about it?'

She looked up at him (she was looking down this entire time wither head slightly bowed) like seeking for permission because the way he spoke his last words suggested he wanted her opinion.

'Can I speak… freely?'

'Sure, why not?' he replied absent-mindedly.

'Alright… I believe that even though your life could have taken different turns on different roads many times I think that this may be the path you ultimately had to walk in order to find yourself; you're still in the middle, but when you reach your destination I'm sure you'll see that.'

That was a bit deep for someone who knew him only a couple of months, even though he had told her how he ended up there.

'What do you mean different turns? When?'

'Well, I guess that would be possible only if your love for your sister wasn't that strong, that's why I reckon that what you're doing now is something that suits you. Since you can't let go of the concept of vengeance, like I didn't, then this is the right way.'

'…I'm not you; like you yourself said I have no other reason to live, my path was chosen for me the moment the sword of that man took her life.'

'Our path is never chosen for us, we have to walk on it to make it; and what makes our path is our decisions. You are countable for all the choices you've made up until now, just like I am, too responsible for the blood on my hands; no one is exonerated with the pretext of revenge, merely somewhat justified.'

Was it his idea or this woman tends to over-think things? And did she really feel that guilty over the death of the very man that had taken all of her happiness away, even if it was done with her own hands? Why did she feel that way on the first place? Was she really that bad at stomaching deaths? And why was she telling him; was she trying to warn him about the same thing happening to him, too? And why did he think all these anyway?

'I agree; I never thought I was innocent.'

'Well, that's a relief.' She took a deep sip of her tea and apparently also her last, because she stood up. 'I'm going to sleep now, if that was all you wanted; I'll take these to the kitchen.' she volunteered, seeing the cups and dishes.

'Leave the snacks.'

She headed towards the door leading outside; but his hand on the door, blocking her path stopped her (even though he was standing **behind** her just a glance away).

'Why are you doing this?' he asked bluntly, thinking all sorts of ulterior motives.

'Because I hope I can be useful to the person who saved my life; if you'll excuse me.' she calmly said, meeting with his questioning eyes and dismissed herself; perplexed –and not wanting her to see that- his hand allowed her to go on her way. After that he was left completely alone with his thoughts (figured the girl used the other door to her room)

This kind of answer he did not expect. And there was also something in the way she acted that made her look so reliable, as well as that undeniable truthfulness hidden in her voice and her piercing, judgmental -yet soft, too when falling upon him- eyes that he couldn't help but think she was telling the truth. Needing to believe in someone and someone to understand him-truly understand him, he decided to trust his gut this once and accept her words as being the truth; she hadn't given him any reason to doubt her anyway.

The girl went to the kitchen and washed the dishes in no time; still, all that time –when she was lying on her bed later, too- she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.

"Why did he say that? Does he really not trust me? Well, then again, who can blame him; I could've been just a person who killed the boss out of ambition but seeing the turn of events said this story and now he's my new victim. I hope he really doesn't think that-I want him to believe me; it's the truth anyway. All I really want to do is help him-he's the reason I am alive. If it wasn't for him, I'd only be an empty shell if not dead already. But he gave me a purpose, he gave me consolation by sharing his own painful story that I cannot ignore or lessen its affect. I only hope I can make him stop this foolish quest before its too late for him…"

* * *

OK, this is it! I'd like your opinion though, do you think the thinking and the narrative part is too long and boring? If yes, please let me know-I tend to over-describe and analyze things but it doesn't sound that bad to me, so yeah. I need the heads up for sure.

By the way, whatever is in * ... * means it happens while one is speaking or something but if you find it annoying tell me, ok?

~Please review!


	3. Decisions and finding someone's place

Hum... Next parts are coming up altogether, brace yourselves! So this is the next morning from the previous part, hope you enjoy.

~Please review!

* * *

Next day they both woke up fairly confused about what to do with each other; could he really trust her-on the other hand, if she wanted to kill him, she'd already have. Should she continue like this-on the other hand, if it annoyed him, he would have told. When they met they both looked regenerated yet troubled.

'After breakfast we'll be going to see a man whom I've got business with; he's fairly aggressive towards women but I need you with me. You're much better than I am at profiling people.'

'Of course; shall I go prepare the food then?'

'No, one of the maids will do it; stay.' he said oddly in an imperative manner.

'…'

'Do you think you can make up for things I have lost?'

'I do not intend to replace anyone; I'm myself and I wish for people to see me as I am. Nevertheless, I hope I can be some sort of comfort, even in the form of your completed jinchuu.'

He narrowed his eyes in wonder and suspicion; she couldn't be that good at profiling, right?

'What do you mean?'

'I reckon that the way you think of me is that of a person who's managed to complete their revenge; thus, I am your completed jinchuu-the future you hope and plan to bear witness to. I just hope my feelings of emptiness will not accompany you, too.'

He pushed back his glasses smirking; he never thought she'd be able to figure that much out, but all the better. She knew what she was, yet she didn't seem to mind; she had earnest feelings-strangely enough and that was all he wanted. He may have been laughing to the irony, too but he didn't care.

'Humph! If you can see through **me** that well, then I fear to see what you'll do with the rest.' he said devilishly and started eating; she followed his example.

* * *

That night he had another nightmare; she could listen to his screaming the same way like yesterday night, but she had no idea what to do this once. Should he go calm him down again? But he told her not to; would he be mad if she disobeyed him? Would she be betraying his trust if she did that? And after all, should she really just mind her own business and let him be?

No, she decided to do anything in her power to help him and that included making him feel better, too-not just helping him with some revenge. Making up her mind, she took a deep breath and dashed to take some clothe and water.

But this once, she could swear she heard a woman's scream, too; not really paying attention to something like that –even though she feared a little something might been happening to the woman, too after what he had told her late last night- she went into his room. Thank god the woman was merely scared from his reaction to the nightmare he was having but other than that she was fine. Seeing her naked she tossed her the robe she was wearing over her nightgown and removed her from his side.

'Don't be afraid, he won't do anything to you.' she said reassuringly to the terrified woman (around 25-hehe! He prefers older women) and after putting the clothe on his forehead she took his hand again.

She whispered a couple of relaxing words to him and kept her hand firmly on his; like the last time, he slowly loosened his body and the fever went down.

'Wh-why is he doing that?'

'He's not "doing it", he's having nightmares.'

'So it isn't something you can catch, right; this is not caused by an illness or…?'

She thundered the woman with a very derogative and pissed look with the edge of her eyes.

'No, don't worry about **catching** anything, he's healthy; _you_ _should be more worried about __**me**__ catching you than anything else..._' she snapped to her who obviously worried that she might get whatever he had, since the most effective way to transfer something to someone is through sex.

The other was about to snap something back, too but Elena's indifference left her no choice but to remain silent.

"Tch! You'd think he'd choose women to join his bed carefully-not some half-assed ladies who only think he's good-looking. Oh come on, come on, come on! Wake up already!" she thought annoyed to herself but also realizing that this might have been the first time she had shown so much emotion-and for such a reasn, too.

She "fought" for another 15 minutes –with that other woman peeping over her shoulder in a very infuriating kind of way- until he finally woke up; this once he didn't shout anything, he just shot up like yesterday. Cold sweat was running down every inch of his bare body -which due to the fact he was actually naked under the sheets was a lot of visible area- and his breathing was heavy. Again, he had buried the girl in his arms and she could feel his quickened heartbeat.

Only this once, he hadn't let go off Elena, even after he realized he was in his bedroom in Shanghai, far away from Japan, Battousai and his dead sister...Instead he brought her closer to him, hugging her even tighter, burying his face in her not so long chestnut loose hair.

He had deliberately slept with that woman to see if it was mere luck that Elena had managed to relax him by grabbing his hand; so he put it to the test. When he realized he had calmed –under the impression the woman doing it was that Chinese one- he thought Elena wasn't irreplaceable after all; but when he opened his eyes and saw her, he finally understood.

He had realized that she was the only one who could comfort him had it been because she was in the same place like him once or because of her behavior; he didn't care. He was just consulted in the thought he found someone like that.

For how long he was holding her, he didn't know; he merely enjoyed the light stroke on his hair and his bare back by the same slow rhythmic movement and the warmth of her body which felt so familiar yet unlike anything before.

She, after getting over the initial shock, just contented herself in stroking him gently yet carefully like taking care of a cracked glass; that's how fragile his mental state was and she intended to patch up the whole of it.

'Enishi…are you alright now?' she asked in a clear yet kind voice; the way his name sounded to him when uttered by her lips was like a hymn.

'No-not yet…' he said like a child wanting to sleep five more minutes; she softened her look even more and actually grinned.

'You'll catch a cold though; your back is bare, you're sweating a lot and you're already a bit hot.' she advised and tried to cover him with another sheet (one was already covering him up to his waist).

'I'm fine…there is no way anything will happen to me-not now.' he said stopping her hands with his left, breaking the embrace. 'Fey Ling go; leave the robe- you know where to find your clothes.' he said still not looking at Elena.

'Yes my lord.'

When she left, he turned to the woman sitting up in front of him, facing her for the first time that night.

'I want you to help me with my nightmares. From now on, should you hear anything, come here; I don't know why but you seem to be able to calm me. You know what responsibility and consequences come with that, don't you?'

'Hai.'

'You don't look scared; don't you worry I might do something to you?'

'Iie.'

'D-doushite?'

'You're not dangerous to me; do you want me to fear you? This is the second time you ask me something of that sort.'

'No, I don't-he! From the looks of it from now on my women will have a reason to envy you, too-if they already don't.'

'I believe they do; what will you do about the one that was already here though? You know she'll tell everything to Wu Hei Shin as soon as she meets him, right?'

'I don't worry about that-he doesn't want to overthrow me; you're the one who is in danger. But don't fret-he won't be able to do anything to you.' he said with his normal tone and looked at her as if seeking her trust, too.

'Then I have nothing to worry about; oayasumi, Enishi.'

And from then on, that's how their relationship has been; he entrusted his mental health to this woman, while she placed her physical integrity into his arms. It was a two-way well balanced relationship, with no petty disputes in the way; all was well.

She seemed to be doing well at her job, too cause then, after four years and a half, his nightmares were almost gone while the vision of his sister always smiled upon him. Even though she secretly wanted it to disappear since only then would she have done a decent job at healing all of his scars. But some scars are really hard to heal… she figured his mind would never be at ease unless he confronted his past and he stopped living in it-and she couldn't be more right.

To her dismay though, Enishi didn't quite think that way and although his gratefulness for managing to stop the persistent nightmares, he felt there was nothing else he needed help with. Of course, now he completely trusted her -even more than Wu- and there was no place he went without her by his side. He thought her advice was useful and her predictions always proved right, combined with her information from the British embassy.

Thus everyone has been hating, envying and wanting her on their side or wanting to hurt her. She really had the most trusted position in the organization, one more important than Wu's-something that made him quite nervous. Still, seeing he wasn't threatened by her, he merely monitored her moves from a distance trying not to piss the boss off.

Also, the women didn't seem to like her very much; even though it was established and generally accepted between them that she had never given herself to him that was the main reason for their distrust and dislike. They shared their bed him and in return he shared everything else with another?! They couldn't stand for that.

But on the other hand, the man never really believed she had never caved to their boss's desires, something that made them think she could give into theirs as well…

* * *

(maybe) some unkonwn words:

**iie**=no

**hai**=yes

**doushite**=why

**oayasumi**=goodnight


	4. A bad suggestion

Now this takes place when Kenshin had left and went to Kyoto to fight Shishio Makoto a couple of days after Okubo died.

Oh, something I **always** forget... I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters in this story-only my OC and all her plot relating stuff.

Enjoy!

* * *

'The ship has been delivered to Shishio Makoto without any hindrances and the money has been transferred successfully.' Elena said walking in the room he was sitting alone with a bunch of papers in her hands.

'That's great; now we can start preparing.' he said, his smile significantly larger from 3 seconds ago.

'But there's something else you should know.'

'What?'

'Shishio Makoto has a very powerful enemy we just found out about: Himura Kenshin aka Battousai Hitokiri.'

He immediately looked at her shocked and stood up; rage didn't even begin to describe his emotions at that moment.

'I can't believe it-I **can't** believe it! How could I have been so foolish-why didn't I search any further?!'

'It isn't your fault; I was just tipped off, too-you couldn't have known. They said the government was holding this as a very big secret and as a trump card.'

'No, it makes sense; he was the one that established this government, it's only natural to ask for his help! I can't believe I was so naïve!'

'If that is the case then the mistake is mine; I failed to notice the human factor in this situation, I'm sorry.'

'Tch! It isn't your fault…but what if Shishio kills him?! What am I supposed to do then? My whole plan for my perfect revenge will go to waste; I can't accept that! Will I have to challenge Shishio after that? Or should I consider my revenge fulfilled and just let it be? But then, will my sister still smile to me…?'

Even though this talk might have sounded crazy to someone else, she knew perfectly well what he was talking about; she had her mother's laugh to remember so vividly and up until three years ago, she could clearly hear it whenever she needed cheering up; but then it stopped as her relationship with Enishi seemed to get tighter and more intimate. Maybe that's why she wanted him to forget about his sister's smile, she didn't want to feel guilty she stopped hearing her mother's laugh.

She considered; she wanted to tell him something for a lot time now, but she didn't know how. This was the best opportunity to tell him, but seeing him angry like that she hesitated.

'I don't know, all I know is…' She paused 'can I speak freely?'

'Hum? What can be so bad that you need to ask me this; last time you had said that Wu had a rather painfull experience.' he said and at the memory of he smiled amused.

'Yeah… well, I was thinking; what if he really does die, what then? Maybe you should think that way your revenge is completed, even though not by your own hand and stop this…withdraw and live away from all of this if and after news of his death arrives.'

'You're telling me to stop my business as an arms dealer and settle down?' he asked in disbelief.

'I don't know if settling down is what you'll prefer after everything is over but you should stop, yes. I'm sure your sister will smile even wider when she sees you're moving on to a better and peaceful life, like she wanted.'

He seemed to take her words under account, frowning while she spoke, and pushed back his glasses; if that was all she had to say, it didn't sound that bad, why was she so hesitant?

'Also…if he doesn't die…why don't you stop anyway?'

His eyes reverted to where she stood automatically, giving her a skeptical look.

'If a man like Shishio doesn't manage to kill him then maybe it is God's will for this man to be alive; it's a sign from god that he doesn't deserve to die.'

Furious, he stood up –throwing the chair as he stood- and his eyes were so wide one would think they could go no further.

'What the hell did you just say?! ... Are you serious?! "He does not deserve to die"?! He does not deserve to **live **not the other way round! We're speaking the man that single-handedly killed my sister just trying to protect his pathetic existence form a man who deserved to kill him! Just what do you think you're saying?!' he shouted furious, closing in on her, circling her like a wolf.

'I meant that if a man like him, who has been through so many trials still, manages to survive then maybe his survival is his punishment. Maybe his sins are so great that your jinchuu is not enough of a punishment; maybe his sins are such that he does not worth to be punished by your hand.'

He seemed furious; before he even manages to understand what was happening to him, completely losing control, he hit her roughly with the back of his hand!

Shocked and imbalanced like she was, she fell on the bed behind her, but not quite looking up at him.

'Wrong; his sins are so great that if he manages to come out of this alive it's a sign from god that he's heard me…and that he kept him alive just so I can deliver jinchuu to him with my own two hands.' he said, looking very threatening and literally emitting hatred-and lots of it, too.

She stood up, throwing her hair away from her face; she looked serious yet somehow in apathy. And if his theory was correct, she was angry and sorry at the same time. But then again, his assumptions were almost never right when it came to her-or so he thought anyway.

She straightened her dress (an English dress she had bought not a while ago) and he turned to her, she looking at particularly nothing.

'I think you should go now.' he said mustering up as much cool as he could not to sound angry or sorry himself and stood out of the way to the door.

'Yes, I believe I must.' she spoke in her normal tone but he could definitely detect a hint of annoyance in her voice; oh well, he didn't really care anyway.

* * *

As she walked out, she coolly walked all the way to her room, mentally cursing both him and her for what had just happened; this was the first time he got violent with her and that they actually **fought**. He usually listened to what she had to say with respect –as much respect he could show- and she really just did as she was told. It was the first time that this system of theirs backfired in such a way and quite frankly she didn't like it one bit. If she was the one who supposedly kept him cool then getting him angry was not good; would he still treat her the same? Or would he just throw her away since instead of calming him, she agitated him? There was no way he'd kill her that she knew; he was unable to kill women in a certain age-limit and she was still in it. But if that was the only reason he wouldn't kill her then she didn't need to be around him anyway; she's been living, consoling and taking care of him for the past four years now, that **shouldn't** be the only reason. Either way, she was frustrated; she decided to take a walk around the garden…but then she remembered: she had to do the census on the items left…

"Damn, do I really have to do everything around here? I provide the information; I do whatever small bureaucratic tasks Wu assigns me, I take care of Enishi and now this? Come on, we are not that understaffed, no matter how small they are keeping the organization. Kuso…"

She took a couple of papers and a pen and headed for the storehouse; there weren't any big weapons, just the usual rifles and swords. This, in her case, was even worse because it meant more documenting and time counting them.

But quite t her surprise –she thought she'd be all alone- she found a dozen of men sitting, chatting and drinking; she started doing her job half-thankful there'd be someone down there with her and she wouldn't be alone because she could get really bored after some time passed.

Who was she kidding? The men were drunk so they made too much noise and before long they started talking to her, too; initially she tried to pay attention to what they were saying but seeing it caused her problem with her stock-taking she gave up and concentrated at the matter at hand.

'Oi, you! We're talking to you, bitch!'

'Come on, don't call her like that; she's a princess.'

'Ha ha then I'm the white in shining armor; wanna get it on later sweet cheeks?'

They roared with laughter but then there was silence.

'Hey honestly! We're wasting our time speaking to you, you should at least take the time to reply you bitch; what? Are you too high and mighty for us commoners?'

'Nah, I think she was just insulted you called her a whore earlier.'

'Well, she shouldn't; isn't she anyway?'

'Ha ha, if you're referring to what I think you're referring then you shouldn't call her a whore; she is the boss's anyway so what's wrong with sleeping with him?'

'No wrong in that; the wrong is **I** can't sleep with her. She's just a woman anyway, why can't we treat her as the rest? So what if she's sleeping with the boss-all those other women do, too.'

'Well, you got a point in that.'

'Don't go any closer to her Link; you know what will happen if the boss finds out about this.'

'I'll be long gone **and** done by then, who cares?' he said as he finally reached her. 'So, princess, tell me: would you like us getting together?'

She didn't reply, having neither the need nor the time to engage in an intellectual fight with him; well, maybe not intellectual cause her sparring partner didn't seem to have much of that.

'Is your silence a yes?' he asked smugly but she didn't even react; he got irritated. 'You'll speak when I'm speaking to you!'

She didn't distract herself again and now he was really mad; the rest were either laughing or snapping lines back at him.

'What? Does being with the boss for so long make you not wanting to do anything with the rest of the organization? Don't tell me he even promised he'd marry you in the long run-because that always seems to make it past any woman's defenses.' The men at the back laughed, but she didn't even look at him. 'You know, if that's what you want I promise I'll marry you, too…Oi, bitch, look at me!'

He grabbed her chin and made her face him; her expressionless face angered him so much he pushed her back.

'Hey, Link, what are you-…?'

'Dude, you know what'll happen if-'

'Tch! Who cares? No one makes that face to me!'

'Leave her alone man, come on. Like you said, who cares?'

'I do! Humph! Think you're so important you're burdening yourself with this; think you're so important you're tainting yourself by speaking to us? Well guess what princess: prince charming is not here now is he? And who's gonna stop me now?' he said now in a state out of control while going to her; when he was close enough he grabbed her by the hand.

'Let me go; you're hurting me.' she spoke coldly; he laughed a disturbing laugh.

'What makes you think that that'll be enough to stop me princess; this is not the boss we're talking about; I'll have you when I want and I want you now. If you're spreading your legs for him like the whore you are then why not for me? Besides judging from these *brushing his thumb on her cheek while she abhorred him* on your cheek you seem to be into pain; the boss would never slap you if you hadn't told him.' he said in triumph and grabbed her chin.

"Shit, did he have to bring that up now?"

'Oi calm down, stop; what are you trying to do -?'

'Oh please! Shut up you whooshes, he won't find out; she won't tell him…and neither will you I take it.'

'Let me go.'

'Well, we won't betray you of course but what if she does tell?'

'The boss will listen to us; it's the word of 5 men against one woman's.'

'Yes, but what if he does believe her?'

'Then you'll be in trouble; all of you. She said let her go and I'd do it if I were you.'

* * *

End!

the sole word that you may not know

**kuso**=shit (sort for "**chikuso**" which means the exact same thing)

~Please review!


	5. Making up her ultimate mind

Well, this is while she is in the storage room! Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Enishi was still in his room, sitting in the chair he had previously knocked out; he was angry sure but what was exactly that which set him off? Were her ridiculous suggestions or the fact that they did make some sense; not to him as he were but to a person who'd think more logically.

Wait, since he thought about it like that did that mean it made sense to him, too? No, no way; he merely found the logic behind her thoughts and notions. But why did he react that way? He never was violent to women and what she said was out of concern, he knew that; or was it?

After a very long time he started thinking again that maybe she was there for another reason: to stop his revenge. But no, that made no sense; he doubting her had ever proved fruitless so he stopped again. Then why? Why was he so angry at her-angry enough to slap her. She really was just trying to propose something nice to him and give him another alternative and he was the one who allowed her to express her mind on the first place-even though he knew he wouldn't like it.

Maybe that was it, the fact that she tried to cheer him up with something like that; she had been by his side for so long and she didn't know how he'd react to a preposterous proposition such as that? Maybe she really didn't care… not that he did for that matter, he just felt a bit weird doing that.

"I mean, she must have known that I'd never do something that might make my sister stop smiling; and my sister smiles the best when the plans for my revenge are going great. And that's all I need anyway: my sister's smile upon me and nothing is wrong… and I don't even care anyway! By saying something like that, she brought it to herself; I'm the one who should be angry, not her. Then why am I thinking so much about this? I don't really care…right? Who cares if she's angry at me; all she has to do is do whatever I tell her and that doesn't require her consent. It never did on anyhow and it won't start now; she is mine and she does whatever I tell her. … And even though she never seemed to object to anything before now so what? She just got over confident I'd blindly listen to her! ... Guh! This is annoying; if she is angry then she should say she's angry, how am I supposed to know? She never shows any kind of emotion to me anyway, she's frigid-I haven't seen her smile to anything…! But she didn't really say anything bad and I **did** hit her-even though I was never violent to her… I should just go find her. " he eventually made up his mind and remembering she had a census to conduct, he went for the storehouse.

* * *

While he was walking through the hall to the underground room, he got a weird stomachache; this had never happened to him before. Maybe he shouldn't have left her there alone, he knew his men didn't really like her and there were always some people down there.

The gut-feeling still not going away, he hurried and went to the storage room; some men were hovering around her and one was actually clutching her hand.

'Let me go; you're hurting me.' she spoke coldly; he laughed a disturbing laugh.

'What makes you think that that'll be enough to stop me princess; this is not the boss we're talking about; I'll have you when I want and I want now. If you're spreading your legs for him like the whore you are then why not for me. Besides judging from these on your cheek you seem to be into pain; the boss would never slap you if you hadn't tell him.'

"Damn it all; this is my fault."

'Oi calm down, stop; what are you trying to do? Do you have any idea-?'

'Oh please! Shut up you whooshes, he won't find out; she won't tell him…and neither will you I take it.'

'Let me go.'

'Well, we won't betray you of course but what if she does tell?'

'The boss will listen to us; it's the word of 5 men against one woman's.'

'Yes, but what if he does believe her?'

'Then you'll be in trouble; all of you.' Enishi said sounding dangerously threatening. 'She said let her go and I'd do it if I were you.' he continued by grabbing the arm that was trapping hers and made it let go.

'Aw, boss…'

'You do appreciate your physical integrity, ne?' he asked in a cheery yet still threatening voice.

'Yes boss-we're leaving.'

'But-'

'We're leaving now.' another snapped while dragging him out and the rest dashed outside too.

He watched until every one of them was gone and then he turned sternly to her; still his eyes were not that hard on her, looking maybe a bit guilty; she looked up at him somewhat surprised yet somewhat understanding.

'Are you hurt?'

'No, you managed to prevent that.'

'Good.'

'I'd never really hold it against you so you know but apology accepted anyway. And thank you.'

'…we still have some work to do; the inventory is not completed yet. I'll help you with it.'

'As you wish…' she said a bit surprised by his sudden change of behavior; he had never helped her out before his whole life-he was merely passing orders around.

"Well, he's either guilty or –as I suspect being the case here- this is his way of telling me that nothing changed between us; I take it he mustn't be very fond of change anyway. Ano baka…he could just say "I'm sorry" or follow me here on the first place and nothing of this would have happened. Ah, sometimes he's so childish-he didn't even say anything; do I always have to be the grown-up?"

* * *

But later that night, she realized that was wrong; he had not merely been the grown-up, he had also managed to calm the electrified atmosphere between them.

What she also understood that night was that he had saved her life…again, by doing something like that-and if not her life definitely a big part of whom she was and something she really didn't wanna lose. After all, who knew how far a drunken man could go when being angry and finally letting all his hatred out?

She shivered to the thought, but did not allow herself to escape it; he saved her for the second time in a different way and what did she do in return? She made him mad, indignant and most probably stirred a very private matter; she did not want to upset him anymore.

She thought about it for a while and decided: even though whatever she had said she said it out of care, she would object no more. It was not right or fair of her to do so to him, who also seemed to be thinking it was his fault, in a way.

She made up her mind and wanted to let him know, no matter what…but it was late at night and she knew that this particular night Enishi had company-a woman's company. That only meant she couldn't go over –unless it was a very big problem- until the clock showed 2 am. But it was still only 1 am.

She couldn't wait though-she didn't want to actually, so after eavesdropping for a while and waiting for the various sounds (you realize what kind of sounds those were-moaning etc) to go down a bit, she took a deep breath, wore her slippers and determined to tell him of her new will, she rushed to the door.

She hesitated for a moment; would he consider this as prying? As defiance maybe; her heart skipped a beat. No, she was absolute: she would allow nothing to get in her way.

She took another deep breath and causing the more noise possible, she opened the door; if blushing could make a person glow in the dark, then she'd be lighting bold! He was on top of Fey Ling, the covers running up to his backbone and seemed to be about to thrust (again); she had barged in at a very private moment but she stood her ground and didn't back away.

He, on the other hand, was more surprised than anything else looking back at her from his position while his bare back –due to the sudden stillness- started to cool while a breeze came to past; the sweat was dripping like someone had poured cold water over him.

Fey Ling merely looked annoyed and didn't even try covering herself.

'I'm sorry to intrude, I did not mean to disturb you-I just wanted you to know of my decision…so this is what I have decided: from the moment we make sure Battousai is alive and jinchuu commences, I shall not object to anything you may say. I understand the importance of your goal so I feel terrible for trying to take it away from you-either being your revenge or your sister's smile. I didn't do it on purpose and I ask for your forgiveness; so whatever your objective may be I will continue to follow you just as I have all this time. Pardon me for the intrusion again, Enishi-sama, Fey Ling.' she said as fast and collected as she could and then turned around immediately.

Heavy silence accompanied the fleeing woman's statement and Enishi slowly exited the one underneath him; instinctively he grabbed the sheet, wrapped it around his waist and made to follow Elena-all in seconds. But he didn't; he merely sat up in his bed, looking everywhere but the door he was supposed to head to.

'I'm sorry but can you go? I really don't feel in the mood anymore.' he said in his usual voice, a small smile playing on his lips.

'Who would, after the way she just walked in here? ... But if it's mood you're worried about, then don't; I can make you forget all about that annoying little inconsiderate meddler-'

He shot her one of his famous looks and the woman's voice dropped; what was it with him and that girl anyway!? Did she always have to come in and ruin their moments together? And even now, in the middle of their… most intimate connection. And why did he always have to defend Elena and not **her**?

'Go; wear your clothes and leave.' he said absolutely and imperatively this once; seeing him being too serious to afford trying to seduce him, she left immediately.

The moment Fey Ling closed the door behind her and he heard her footsteps walk away, he shot up and went for the door; he hesitated though. What was he doing? Why did he intend to follow her? Both his pride and ego would be damaged and he didn't really care for her now, did he? Why would he wanna go chase after her? She told him her mind but that was it; sure it was convenient and what he asked for (an apology and a servant's loyalty back) but that didn't qualify as a reason to go after her to speak to her.

Besides, why would he wanna go after her for? He didn't do anything to be embarrassed or sorry about-she just barged in disregarding the fact he was not to be disturbed and caught him while something very private was going on. If anything she should be apologizing!

"Well, she already did that actually… then there's nothing to worry about; so what that I've suddenly lost all taste for Fey? It's not like I cared about stuff like that-I'm merely easing off and that's a woman's job on the first place. But why do I feel a little guilty and embarrassed about it that compels me to run after her? It's only natural for a man to do something like that; then again, she didn't have to **see **me doing it… well, I shouldn't care..."

'…Ne, nee-san?' he spoke his last phrase out loud; his sister smiled at him, but this once a little playfully. 'Nee-san?' he did wondered but his sister kept her playful smile. 'Wh…? I'll never understand women!'

"But wait just a minute…did she actually call me "Enishi-**sama**"?!"

* * *

**nee-san**=a loving way to refer to one's older sister

**ano baka**=you/that stupid

**-sama**=way to refer to someone too close to one or address someone formaly with respect

**ne**=right

~Please review!


	6. Arriving to Kyoto

I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters or plot, they belong to the great Watsuki-sensei!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After that, they both reverted to their old selves, being very normal and casual around each other; deep down in their hearts though they knew that things might have just been a little bit different, this fight bringing them just a little bit closer. Even though neither wanted to admit anything, they knew that they had come to a better understanding of one another…

A little more time passed and news came of what happened with Shishio's rebellion: he had been defeated by Himura Kenshin, who was seen leaving the battlefield with the help from one of his comrades. Battousai was still alive.

'Enishi-kun the news just came in; Battousai is still alive.' (ever since that day they both started referring to each other with honorifics occasionally, even though they never had before)

His eyes darted to her and they couldn't hide the happiness he derived from that comment.

'That's great news; set the plan in motion and notify everyone.'

'I already have; I told Gein we'd meet him at Kyoto but we will come in contact with the rest in Yokohama.'

'Good job and… start packing; we'll be leaving in an hour.'

She nodded and left.

"Wow-in an hour?! He really seems to be in a really big hurry; well, who can blame him for that? I just hope Wu won't come with us-I just can't stand that guy! But I still can't believe Enishi agreed on giving him the leadership just because he wants to deliver his jinchuu; I guess this answers my question about what he was planning to do after his jinchuu was delivered: retire. Ah, that man is really predictable honestly-I just hope he doesn't leave me…wait, that didn't sound right. It's not like we're together, is just that I'm always around him! I've gotten used to him and quite frankly he is the one that gave me something to go on; what will I do without him? He won't just leave me and go off to retirement himself, right? But then again, I **can** cope alone…but I don't want to! Guh, this is wrong! Why am I thinking such things now? Mo…"

* * *

In less than two weeks they arrived in Osaka; even though the country was receiving strangers from every part of the world there were many people who looked at the pair of them in a weird way-but they had gotten used to that a long ago (people were always raising an eyebrow when they went in public together given she was British and in British clothes while he was dressed in Chinese clothes and was Japanese).

The very first thing he did was visit Tomoe's grave; there they met Gein and after he verified everything about Battousai, they headed for Tokyo.

'Who is this woman again?' Gein asked following them.

'Elena Adams.' Enishi answered in her stead.

'Ooooh, a British; and why is she here with you? You could've just picked a Japanese girl from anywhere in the city-'

Enishi sighed, which drew Gein's attention and stopped him.

'Why everyone immediately assumes **that**? She's the one who organized everything…under my orders of course.'

'Oh, is that so? Then she must be an invaluable companion; does that make us seven then?'

'No-she she won't and can't do any kind of fighting; she's merely our informer and the one who will be arranging all the matters.'

'She is a bureaucrat, how nice; welcome to the fight young lady.'

'I've already told you, she is not a part of the fight and she is not going to be, too.'

'Sorry, sorry…'

'The mount Ueno is only an hour's walk from here; we should pick up the pace.' Elena suggested.

'Alright; Gein-san, you should go like we had agreed to go look for a place to stay.'

'Sure.' But when he looked back to see if the woman could keep up with him, he saw her following Enishi. 'Wait; the woman is going with you-I thought she'd help me with the arrangements? Besides, it may be dangerous for her to come with you…'

'It's only an attack; besides, I fear it would be more dangerous if you were alone with her in the same house.' he answered, not quite looking back but sounding smug; Gein chuckled amused to his comment. He knew he was right-after all, that's why he wanted her to go with him but oh well, who cared; he had more important things to take care of.

'Enishi, we're here; this is the place where we meet the man called Hyougo Kujiranami with the Armstrong cannon-it will take some time for him to get here.'

'Hum…I see; why don't you stay a little back while I talk to him?'

'There is no need, he's not a violent person; the only thing that sets this man off is the sound of Battousai's name.'

'Oh, good; we do have that in common I see. Well, stay close to me then, in case he gets too angry.' he said with his normal smile but she could still sense the slightest bit of concern that echoed through it.

* * *

After three hours they saw a huge man with one arm short approaching-immediately they both recognized that man as Kujiranami; Enishi stroke up a conversation with him to tell him about everything. When he was finished with attacking the Akabeko he finally realized there was a woman with him.

'And who are you-another comrade? I never realized a woman would be involved.' he asked truly surprised but then a bit shy, trying to clean himself.

'She is not taking part in our jinchuu; she is with me.'

'Oh…with you as in your girlfriend?'

'No, but she belongs to me anyway; advantages of being a mafia boss I guess. Let's say she is…my advisor.' he said with the faintest smugness in his voice, his smile still big.

'Yeah, you're very lucky…'

'I think we should head back now; this is the first place they'll be thinking to investigate. Besides, Gein must already be done with his task.'

'I agree; c'mon, let's go to our base then!' Enishi said in a too happy voice; this circumstance must really be getting to him.

He was so close to his enemy that he was much more nervous, yet much more excited and happy; she had never seen him like this before. She could only hope it would last.

They managed to arrive at the place earlier than they planned; the sun had already rose though so they had to be quick of they intended to rest until the others arrived.

'Ah, welcome everybody! Please come in.' he saluted pretentiously from the door as he stood under the threshold.

'Thank you Gein-san.'

'Hello, Gein-san.'

'Long time no see, Kujiranami. Come on come on!'

They moved on to the living room where they all sat, tired from their trip others dozing off others sitting.

'So you rented a summer house; I thought we'd be in a hotel.'

'Something wrong?'

'No, this is excellent; I've come to like Yokohama-it's much better than being in the same city as the Battousai.'

'Wherever we are…why don't you tell me your names?'

'No need to rush. We'll make our introductions when we're all here-ah! Here they are: the "fourth" and the "fifth" of our comrades.'

'Oh, they came already; I gave them the address not too long ago.'

'Seems like it; why don't you go prepare all of us some tea **before** they get here?' he said to the Elena who merely nodded and left to do as she was told.

'She sure is quiet; what? Have you forbidden her to speak to other men but you?' Gein teased him.

'Yeah, she didn't answer to me, too.'

'Don't take me wrong-or her for that matter; she only speaks when she has something to say. Don't misunderstand though-she is much smarter and independent than you make her out to be.' he joked in his soft way.

'She certainly doesn't look like it; she looks completely depended on you.'

'Oh well, I'm a dependable man Kujiranami-san, don't you think?'

'He! You're a **lucky** man if you ask me!'

'Hum…that's odd; Kujiranami-san said that earlier and now you, too-I should start thinking so from the looks of it.' he joked again, obviously avoiding letting the true nature of their relationship being revealed. Then again, he himself didn't know that quite well…

'Oh, the tea is ready! You're fast!'

She bowed politely in acknowledgement to Gein's compliment and then started attending to the preparations for the tea; there was loud-too loud knocking on the door.

'I'll go.' she said and left in a hurry.

'Geez, you have her under some kind of control or something?'

'…'

'Oh look; it's a woman! Think this is the "first"?'

'Don't be a fool-of course not; she must be a maid or something!'

'With such expensive clothes?!'

'Well it's an expensive house…! Alright, maybe she is a geisha.'

'She's European!'

'So what?'

'What are you stupid? She can't be a geisha if she's not Japanese-but maybe she is courtesan!'

'Right! That does make more sense! But why don't we just ask her…? Oh, hello everyone.' a man dressed in women clothing said as he had just entered the room where the rest were.

'Yo! I'm Inui Banjin.' the other wearing western military-like clothes said.

'Otowa Hyouko, greetings.'

'You've had a long journey…Welcome.'

'So who is this woman?! And is she a courtesan after all?' Inui asked with longing in his voice.

'I'm afraid I will be disappointing, but no; she is my companion, Elena Adams.*she bowed*'

'I thought she was your advisor.'

'I thought she was a bureaucrat.'

'Eh?' the ones that had just arrived did in wonder.

'She is all of these; *he smiled wickedly* and I am Yukishiro Enishi, pleased to finally meet you all.'

'Wait just a minute…I thought we'd be six, not seven.'

'We are; she won't be involved in anything else other than inside procedures and papers.'

'Ah…'

'So this makes five of us. There is one more left.'

'We can't rust a guy who can't even show up in time; so five are enough.'

'We only said we would meet tonight, we never agreed on a time.'

'How careless.' Enishi commented on Gein.

'This is foolish; we won't get anything done like this.'

'I'm already here.' a voice from the ceiling said; everyone was left shocked.

'Hiding in the ceiling? Clever trick.'

'Yatsume Mumyoui pleased to meet you.'

'What d'ya mean: "pleased to meet you"?! Come on out of there!'

'That's right; you could at least show us your face…' He received a dirty look from Inui 'What?' Gein said.

'I don't wish to show myself before others.'

'Well, that's fine. * pushing back his glasses* In any case, we who all have a reason to hate Himura Battousai are gathered here for revenge. We are the "six comrades".'

'The "six comrades"? That's not a very striking name.'

'OK! "Inui and his followers"!'

'"Gein and his merry men".'

'I'm not merry.'

'"From the ceiling with love."'

'How poetic. But it hardly matters what we call ourselves; we're six comrades now. Soon we'll all be united against a single enemy…'

He then went on explaining his plan and intentions to the gathered people; as he finished his speech and all of their opposed questions were answered, they proceeded to leave.

'He! So you're Enishi's girlfriend. If I win in the end, will you leave him and come with me?' Inui said before leaving to Elena; Enishi smirked.

'I think you'll find that rather impossible.'

'What is she-mute? She can answer for herself!'

'…'

'I'm afraid my allegiance lies in something other than winning or losing; I must decline.'

'Tch! Tough luck I guess; Enishi you **lucky dog**.' he snapped while leaving.

'…that makes three of us.' Gein said mischievously after Inui was gone and Enishi smirked and pushed back his glasses. 'Also… this is perfect. You call them comrades but you can do whatever you want with these four; telling them they could give the final blow worked like a charm. The thought of killing Battousai is irresistible.'

'I want to thank you for your cooperation.'

'It's nothing; I'm like you…I don't want to take revenge by killing Battousai.'

'Yes; in the end, death is but an instant of pain. That will not fulfill my sister's last wish or dispel my hatred. I will plunge Himura Battousai into the living hell that we went through. This will be Yukishiro Enishi's true revenge.'

'I see…but should we be saying such things in front of a lady? Your good manners and your noble feelings must be aching when listening to all of this, ne, Elena-chan?' Gein asked while kissing her hand.

Enishi looked at the pair of them (thinking how annoying this man could be) and then glanced at Elena.

'She's heard and seen much worse than these; she will be fine. Besides, I don't know if I mentioned this earlier but' he smirked 'she never leaves my side and she never has. You can go get ready now, too.'

'Aw, too bad I won't get to spend any time with her. Well then, I should be going.'

"Dirty old man…" they both thought.

* * *

When the door was closed and heard him walk away, they started conversing.

* * *

**mo**=enough, also used as a way to express resignation or complain

**jinchuu**=earthly justice (meaning the justice God hasn't delivered upon someone then the people hurt by that person will)

~Please review!


	7. Enter Kenshin and Tomoe!

So I'm picking up where I had left of, they arrived in Japan, settled in Yokohama and now it was about time they confronted...Kenshin!

~Enjoy!

* * *

"Dirty old man…" they both thought.

When the door was closed and heard him walk away, they started conversing.

'So what do you think now that you've met them in person? Are they really able to do it?' he asked Elena; she frowned.

'They certainly look strong-well, maybe not strong enough to kill Battousai but enough to cause havoc; and that's exactly what we want them for. All and all, they make excellent pawns. But Gein is not to be taken lightly: he has both experience and power which means he's survived many of these situations-we have to be extra careful.'

'Yes, I noticed that. Hum…I'm very satisfied.' he said and smiled, sitting back in his chair more comfortably; he held out a hand.

'**I** noticed that, too; I'm glad you're finally feeling better.' she said taking hold of his extended hand. 'I was worried about you; you didn't quite look like yourself.'

'Ah, you'll have to forgive me about that-I was so worried he might die; but now all is well.'

'I don't think I have ever seen you this excited and nervous before.'

'You'll have to forgive me about that too-I can't help it. Just thinking I'll be meeting with him it makes my blood boil.'

'So I see…well, meeting with him after all this time will only reveal how you really feel about him; when you love someone the only way to test that love is by going away-if it lasts you're in love. Same thing here: if even after all this time, you still hate him, then there really is no turning back.'

'There's no way I wouldn't hate him; are you expecting-or **hoping** for something else?'

'Are you?'

'No.'

'Then you know my answer as well…we should be getting ready, too, Enishi-san.'

'Yes indeed. Let's go follow our future! Let's go follow… his hell!'

And by making the last statement they both walked out to get ready for what was about to come… still hand in hand while walking the corridor.

"Hum…Enishi says she's nothing but a bureaucrat, an informer, a companion, but isn't it a little strange to be walking in that fashion with someone like that? Also, he is overprotective… even though the scar left from his sister does not allow him to hurt or see women abused, she is older than his sister was-she must be his age. And apart from that, it's another thing being overprotective and another being scarred. And she's also very smart, if she's the one organizing all of this. Why hadn't I heard about her from anyone before? Heh! Whatever the case, this woman is trouble; I better take her life before everything is over. Tch! Walking hand in hand like that…what an emotional idiot." Gein thought while seeing the two walking to Enishi's room to get ready.

The battle cry was soon to be released…

'Is everything ready now?' Enishi asked her.

'Yes, we should be going now; I'm guessing the sound I heard earlier was Gein leaving.'

'Alright. You know, we'll be taking the train; have you ever taken a ride on one before?'

'No; have you?'

'No; well, it will be fun riding one together both our first time!' he said with an odd tone to his words; she could understand when his inner child took over and that was one of those times.

He actually sounded happy and carefree; she wished he could stay like that and forget all about this war…but of course he wouldn't. He never would-especially now that his plan is coming to an end.

* * *

'This is great; and it goes so fast. I can really get used to this speed and mean of transportation; it gets you where you want faster than you want-it's handy.'

'True; but I guess my stomach is a bit unused to this, so if you'll excuse me I think I should lie down for a little while.' she said wrapping her hands around her stomach; that damned thing was going **to****o** fast!

'You're feeling sick?'

'Yes, I'm feeling nauseous; I'll be fine if I just lie down a bit.' she said as she shrunk in her seat, her eyes wide shut.

'…I'll stay with you then.'

'No need to-' she said while trying to lie herself fully on the seat; she was cut off by the feeling of two strong hands grabbing her and lying her on top of what felt like a lap.

'Don't be silly; you've done this many more times than I have, I guess I should repay you somehow.'

She opened her eyes to see Enishi looking outside the window while –now- caressing her hair to calm her down; she was a bit shocked but as usual she masked all of her emotions.

He looked down at her, sensing her eyes peering at him.

'Oh, you're very red; maybe you should sleep until we arrive.*actually it was blushing but he didn't realize which only resulted in her blushing more* Had I known you'd be so prone to a fever because of the train I never would have asked to leave Tokyo. _You sure are fragile_…' he spoke the last words as if more talking to him himself than her.

Her eyes slightly widened at his latest comment but inwardly smiled-he was really emotional, she knew that and the way he treated her merely showed he had actually accepted her. Even though she didn't get many chances at this, she felt like she was really a part of his new yet narrow world. And she couldn't help but feel secure to that thought-secure enough to close her eyes and drift to sleep immediately.

He watched her as the transition occurred with a soft smile playing on his lips, while he was playing with her hair; they felt like silk on his rough hands and he could smell the pleasant aroma of honey and milk they radiated even though he was sitting up straight.

He was actually enjoying himself, distracted by simple everyday gestures like this and -even only for a second- he felt like his sister was still alive and the two of them had set on a journey to see her after they went on a trip; he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, taking in this moment; he felt like he didn't want it to end even though he was too anxious to arrive to Tokyo to finally confront Battousai. His feelings were in a terrible confusion, but those only made him think about it less and enjoy it more. After all, not everything needs to be explained logically…

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Enishi nudging her to wake; they had arrived in Tokyo.

'We're here already, ha? Well, it did say it would only take 54 minutes so I guess this is their promise coming through…'

'Why do you always over-think things?'

'I don't know; my parents used to ask me the same thing.'

'Were you like that to them, too? Or the fact that you never smile is because of their death?'

'…the latter.'

'I see; well, don't worry! Soon enough we'll both smile our first heart-felt smile after the death of our loved ones; as soon as Battousai pays.' he said in his cheerful -and in the end-dark way and pushed back his glasses; with his other hand he was holding hers.

'I don't think it's wise for us to walk like this in the middle of the street.'

'With all the commotion it'd be even less wise to release your hand; we'll be going this way, come on.'

'**I **designed the routes, I know where we're supposed to go and that's why I said it doesn't matter either you hold my hand or not; I'm worried someone might see us and report it to the police.'

'I don't think he'd alert the police.'

'No, but the police has some very capable men-don't take them lightly.'

"That and maybe also the fact I might have leaked **some** information on our house whereabouts to the police." she supplementary thought but of course could not voice it. At the particular time, Enishi would have considered it a betrayal, but she knew that it'd take them long to find out the exact location of the house and to track it down. She only did what she thought was best for Enishi; after all the organization would pass on to Wu after his jinchuu was complete and she really didn't care if that snake lived or died.

"Also, we have another safe house where we'll go after everything over, so they won't really catch us-not us two anyway and I hope they do catch Gein; that'd be a great way to get rid of him. Besides, either I had done this or not, the one on the case is a very respectable and able police officer, former Shinshegumi from the wolves of Mibu-the only one who was considered immortal: Saito Hajime. Even though he goes by an alias nowadays, that is the man who's hunting us down so I must be extra careful in all of my moves; one mistake and he may be able to get us. Guh, this is troubling!"

The sand had begun to rise while they found themselves to the bridge, lurking for the long awaited appearance; Enishi was literally trembling with excitement and anger while she was merely nervous not knowing what to think for the man she was waiting.

* * *

When the sun raised the tired and perplexed silhouette of the man formerly known as Battousai was seen at the other side of the bridge… Enishi made his own appearance. He walked up at the other side of the bridge and stood there, against the risen sun, the light blinding Himura; he had instructed her to show along with him, so she stood there, behind him and at his right.

Battousai suddenly widened his eyes shocked.

'You're… **Enishi**...! **TOMOE**!!' he shouted even more shocked if possible, but then realized it was an illusion so he just stood there dumbfounded.

She was a bit surprised, too because when he actually saw the illusion, he was looking at Elena, something that also made chills run down her spine. He failed to notice **her**, a living breathing human being, but he managed to "see" **Enishi's** illusion of his sister…? Maybe those two were more alike than they thought…

'What's wrong Battousai? Did you see my **sister's ghost**? That's right, she's always with me. Now, always and forever. But you, **Battousai**, there is no trace of my sister within you.' he snapped at him, finally losing that ironic smile of his.

'Yukishiro Enishi…so **you're** the one behind all this…'

"Well, with a little help from me, too." she thought a bit guilty but didn't say or show anything; she didn't have time to do so anyway. She was absorbed in noticing his behavior and his reactions so much that she had practically stopped listening to what Enishi was saying.

From one point onward she stopped paying attention to anything else other than him; his reactions seemed normal and his thinking made sense; but if he really was a Hitokiri and the man Enishi made him out to be, then he should merely not care. But the data she had collected were right after all: a remorseful man with a past to supply you with many things to feel remorse about.

He sounded like a peace-loving man (oh the irony) and he seemed to not want anybody to get hurt-especially because of him. It also seemed that Battousai had finally noticed her (he gave her a couple of double-takes) but he wasn't really paying attention to anything other than what Enishi was saying.

In the end of the small yet painful conversation for both opposing parties, she just had the time to notice Enishi leaving-only just realizing his torn lip, probably from the shouting. But as they were about to leave, Kenshin shouted:

'**Isn't there anything else-anything but fighting-is there no way I can atone for the crime of stealing your sister? What should I do?! Answer me, Enishi!**'

'For someone who can't let go of an idea you're very slow to catch on… what should you do? If you want an answer: "**I want you to suffer…in hell...**"' he said with his ironic smile and nodded to Elena to walk with him.

'Wait-Enishi! Don't take this woman with you; I can see in her eyes she's suffering so she mustn't want to be a part of this! I don't know who she is or why you have her with you-'

'And you never will; don't pretend to be a savior, it doesn't work for you. Besides…what makes you think you know what she wants? I'm taking her with me-there never was an alternative for that.' he said absent-mindedly and continued on walking away with her on his tracks; but that didn't sit so well with Kenshin.

With a swift move he reached Enishi's side and by the time she could understand what was happening around her, she felt two different kind of touches on her arm: a brief and weak, and a strong and shoving (as it pulled her away from something).

When she turned around she saw Enishi thundering Kenshin with the deadliest look he had ever seen him casting and realized what had happened: Kenshin tried to take her away from him, but Enishi realized and managed to punch him before he got to do anything and pulled her close to him to protect her.

'**How ****_dare_**** you try touching her; isn't snatching my sister away from me enough for you?**' he asked with all the malice and hatred he could master. '**Lay another finger on her and you **_**will**_** live to regret it.**' he continued and after making sure the man would follow them no further he let go of the woman's arm and took hold of her hand instead; she was too confused and shocked to react, so she sheepishly followed.

* * *

'Nee-san, hold on ok? It's only ten days. What? It's too long? I'm sorry we have to get some things ready. Yes, but we will have our revenge; that's right.' he spoke while speaking to his sister's smiling ghost. 'Isn't that so, Elena-chan?'

'Eh? I guess so…Tomoe-san can rest assured…' she did but then she couldn't believe her eyes; after all this time thinking Enishi was merely emotional and too caught up in the past, she actually saw his sister's ghost, too!

It was a beautiful young woman –now younger than her- with snow white skin and black long hair with the most elegant features she had ever seen; if Enishi wasn't so rough he'd probably be a spitting image.

Her eyes were half-closed like looking melancholic and her lips formed a frown; she was not smiling!

'I can see her, too…' she spoke in her normal voice but only Enishi could distinguish that little hint in it which showed she was truly surprised.

'Oh? Is that so nee-san?' he asked sounding a little bit too surprised himself.

The one he was seeing shook her head in agreement smiling, but the one she was seeing nodded with that same frown.

'Is she…mad at me?' she asked hesitantly.

'What-mad at you? She's smiling; my sister never smiles if she doesn't mean it, don't worry! Besides, if you can see her it means that your thoughts are such to benefit her and my revenge.' he said cheerfully-honestly cheerfully and smiled at her; this was the first time he had seen him so frankly happy and he held her hand firmer.

"But if the one he's seeing is smiling and the one I'm seeing is not, then are we seeing two different illusions? But how can I see her form if I have never seen her again? And if for some weird reason I do see the image of the real one, then why my image doesn't match the one Enishi is seeing? Does this mean…the Tomoe each of us sees depends on ourselves and on our own psychology? Then could this mean that the Tomoe I am seeing is frowning because I want to frown and the other is smiling because Enishi is happy? I wonder how the one Kenshin saw was… Nah, I shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things; but then again…why am I able to see her only now? Why not earlier? Is this because maybe Tomoe does not want this jinchuu to be delivered and more people to die? But why now-I never wanted him to go through with it anyway! Oh my! It may be due to the fact I am more absolute and decided now; I don't know what I should do…"

'Help him; he is a good kid but he is misled. When all this is over make sure no one is hurt and help him find his way back to the world of the living.' the image of the beautiful woman said to her and then smiled; she was more than scared by this paranormal event, but stomached it all the same.

"I guess I got my answer…in a very weird kind of way… will she ever show herself to me again?"

'Whenever you feel the need to see me; you are a good woman and I want you near him to guide him. If you see me next to him then that's because I'm encouraging you to continue; please don't let him do harm to himself and the others.'

And with that she was vanished from her sight; they finally reached the train station.

'Enishi-san…I wanted to thank you for not sharing the details of my past to our meeting with the rest; but why didn't you let Himura see from the beginning I was with you?'

'…I guessed you wouldn't want messing with the police; he thinking you're a hostage is in your benefit and no one will suspect you as a conspirator.'

'I never really doubted or regretted my meddling in your affairs because I felt it never brought me shame and now it's the same; but thank you again for being considerate.'

"_I'd like to see her smile…_" he thought, seeing her always expressionless and so formal; it was harder for this woman to smile than it was for his sister. But he immediately felt guilty for ever making that thought because now it was not time for his own selfish quests, but for his sister's -and his in the end- desires and wishes. So that had to wait at least until everything was over.

'Don't think about it.'

Locking that thought and all the similar ones in the back of his mind, they made their way to Yokohama without saying anything further; he decided it'd be better for him not to be confused about anything while dealing with his jinchuu. So he kept the context of their relationship simple, as a master and a servant but with special privileges and as it already was-him protecting her from any physical harm and she helping him with…well, actually everything.

"But that's not good; she has infiltrated my every day-to-day activities so much, I can't even imagine my life from now on without her. Is that something normal for a man like me? And why do I **not** think or fear she intends to harm me? Maybe us two being so close wasn't such a good idea after all-I'll either have to remove her from my side forever once this is over, or just the opposite. So which will it be…? But why do I get this feeling that the one deciding this won't be me, but it will be her? I should really stop thinking about this until everything is over -like I promised…"

* * *

From then on, the only thing they could do was waiting for ten days to pass…which was a rather hard task for all; the only one with something to do was Gein and the rest could only train, eat, and sleep.

Elena was rather quiet but very nervous as well; having seen his sister's illusion herself just as she had first leaked information to the police only gave her hope she was doing the right thing but also gave her enormous amount of stress. If she was caught, that'd be the end of her; then again, she couldn't be caught since Enishi completely trusted her and never questioned her about her whereabouts or what she was up to, thinking she'd be tending any loose ends that needed to be cleared. That made her confident, but still kept a low profile, as well as having plausible excuses at the ready because obviously Gein didn't trust her at all and never failed to remind that.

And that was another matter all in itself; if the info she'd given to the police didn't make it to capture this old geezer then the sole back-up plan was disposing of him once and for all. But her style was not the one of mercilessly killing people so she had decided to give him to the police. But seeing the old man not trusting her, she had to come up with a very cunning plan to make him get arrested; maybe that ingenious Saito cop –going by the alias Fujita Goro- would come up with something instead. But in order for that to happen it'd mean he'd be looking for the old man and not Enishi or that she had to meet him face to face.

"But I can't do that…if I need him to owe me then I mustn't appear and do everything from the shadows or else it'd look like I'd be asking him for a favor. And I do need him to owe me! Maybe if I hint something…then again that stupid help of his, that man Chou, is really capable at finding all the info lying around. Maybe if I just used that to my own advantage…"

And after that it was settled; every following morning she'd leave the house for the near-by market to make all the shopping but also to leak those information to the right people. And every time she returned home, she'd face the same routine…

* * *

End of act number 7! For refrence see the chapters 156-163 of the manga!

~Please review!


	8. Delivery of jinchuu

Hum... hello! Sorry it took a bit long, I had huge writers block! Anyway, I'm picking it up from the 8th day (remember Enishi gave Kenshin ten days of waiting before his jinchuu?). Hope you enjoy!

Aw, all the characters and plots belong to their respective owner,my sole creation is the OC and all the related incidents ^^.

* * *

'Ha ha, you really are hopeless man; do you really think you can beat Battousai with those cheap tricks? You need raw strength to do that-like this!' Inui said to Otowa while watching him "play" with his assassin's tools; he punched a rock and tore it to pieces.

'And is this brutality how you'll beat him? It takes a brain, but I doubt **you** have that.'

'Why you little-…oh, hello Elena-chan. Is your shopping finished?'

'Obviously, if she's already caring it home; but of course-you don't have a brain. Let me carry these for you, Elena-chan.' he said taking the bags out of her hands.

'No, I will!' Inui snapped and tried to snatch them away.

'I will!'

'I said I'll do it!'

'I said so first!'

'But-!'

**SCRATCH!**

The bags were torn apart and their entire context fell on the ground of the front yard.

'…' *looking at the pair of them with the most expressionless judgmental look*

'Oh no…we're very sorry Elena-chan!'

'We-um didn't mean to and-…'

'…'

'What is this commotion?' Kujiranami asked, coming outside. 'Eh? What are all these on the ground?'

'Our lunch.' she said still expressionless, yet one could sense utter annoyance coming from her.

'Why is it…? Ah! You two unreliable jerks, what have you done? Pick it up and throw it away now; and when that is over, go buy some more.' he snapped pissed *his stomach growled*.

'Never mind Kujiranami, I will go buy some more.'

'Then at least let me escort you to the market.

'I have no complaints but just tell Enishi I'll have to-'

'You'll have to do what?' he asked coming from the house.

'Oh, you are here; I have to go to the market again since all of our food has just been wasted.'

She gestured at the ground and he raised an eyebrow.

'I'll come with you.'

'Kujiranami-san already volunteered, there's no need.'

'Yes, I will go with her, we don't mean to trouble you.'

'I don't think you can persuade me otherwise Elena; Kujiranami-san you are not that lucky I suppose. And you two should clean this up; aren't you the ones who did this? Let's go…' he said in his usual tone, smiling and pushing his glasses back with one hand and pushing her forward by the waist with his other.

'Wait-why are you the only one who gets to have a woman; I thought you said we were all equal here.'

'Huh? I don't see your point.' Enishi did faking his sudden dumbness-innocence.

'Well, you have Elena; why can't **we** have-'

'If you manage to find a woman who is already involved in this and she is unwilling to talk then -by all means-, you should bring one here, too.'

'There's no way we can find one like that now that's why I meant-'

'Then that's too bad for you; you won't be having a woman after all.'

'I meant, why can't we all have Elena-she's just a woman after all and-'

Enishi pushed back his glasses hiding his eyes, while a disturbing smile escaped his lips.

'I knew what you meant that's why I kept you from saying it; in case you hadn't heard me or haven't already noticed she is mine and mine alone. Besides, we don't have that kind of relationship so I wouldn't force something like that on her.'

'How do you know it's forcing? Maybe she likes me?'

"Tch! In your dreams!" they both though.

'She doesn't like you.'

'Oh I forgot: she is a mute!'

'I don't like you; let's go, Enishi-sama.'

'…*Enishi smirking*'

While they were leaving, they could both hear from the back the three men saying surprised:

"Did she just call him Enishi-**sama**?!"

While hearing that he smirked again; he pushed back his glasses while looking at her with the edge of his eyes.

'Really striking that you'd refer to me in that way in front of them.'

'Oh, does it bother you?'

'No; I'm merely making an observation.'

'Well, if you don't like it I can always stop.'

'Don't, actually it's quite the contrary-I like their surprised remarks. So, what will you cook for us today?'

'I was thinking of something ethnic; Indian cuisine.'

'Hum, that sounds good; will it be curry?'

'As a matter of fact, yes, that's what I was planning to do.'

'Oh how delicious!'

* * *

They kept on talking like that for half an hour and while they did their shopping, until she finally spoke up:

'Is there something you need to tell me?'

'…Whatever gave you that idea?'

'You have never come with me to small insignificant errands like this one before so there must be something you want to tell me without the rest hearing you; what Is it?'

'I happen to consider my lunch one of the most important matters thus buying it is equally-…Heh, fine I'll tell you just stop with that expression.'

'…'

'Gein thinks you are up to something and that you intend to betray me…'

'Is that a question or are you merely pointing out the obvious?'

'The closer we get to the final day the more he slanders you…'

'Need I repeat myself?'

'But he's doing it much more meticulously and collected while bringing up some really conspicuous facts; so I'm asking you here and now: is there a chance you're trying to sabotage my revenge?'

'Will you believe me if I tell the truth even if it isn't what you had expected?'

'I will believe whatever you tell me.'

He seemed to finally lose his small smirk and to get serious –the "serious" she knew it meant he was being honest yet he had already decided on what his course of action would be after hearing her answer, having thought of both a good and a bad situation.

Her heart beat a little faster but she knew she was doing the right thing for him; she saw his sister nodding at her and egging her to go on… Enishi on the other hand was looking strict and absolute, standing in front of her with his hands crossed; she thought he looked somewhat sad that he had to do this.

'I would never do or try doing something that would not benefit you in any kind of way; the only thing I am guilty for is preparing a fail-safe and insurance of some sort in case anything goes wrong…'

'…There is no need for one; in case anything goes wrong I'll probably die and you will never be harmed-no one knows of you anyway. But if you keep butting in then someone might notice you…' he spoke seemingly indifferent but then she thought he looked sad he doubted her on the first place; she turned around and slowly started walking back.

'That is why I am doing this; I am not going to idly stand and watch should something happen and since my life belongs to you what would a subject do if not having a master to serve?' she spoke softly yet **not** kindly-that answer really tore him up inside and he was unable to help it anymore so he acted unconsciously.

Even though he kept still until she finished speaking, he easily caught up with her; he hugged her with one arm and brought her close to him (still walking though).

'Baka…as if I'd want you to be found by those despicable and sad creatures…from now on you only have one mission: stay low and undetected; there are only two days left. And I don't want you to leave the house until then. But either way…_nothing is going to go wrong and no one will ever take you away from me_.' he then whispered to her ear and that made her shiver; when was it that his breath made her so ticklish? When was it that she admitted to her own self that she entirely, body and soul, belonged to him? And when was it that he too realized he cared for her that much to not want anybody to take her away from him or harm her? When was it that he felt he found someone he could trust? When was it that they fell in love…?

They walked the rest of the way in that manner yet in silence; she didn't want to ruin this great mood and fight with him again and he didn't have the courage to say anything more.

* * *

From that day forward she didn't leave the house again ("But thank God I managed to get everything ready before he talked t me")-or his side for that matter and that really drove Gein mad; instead of breaking them apart and getting rid of her he managed to bring them closer. Even though this kind of plan always worked on all the people he had tried, it seemed to backfire now and then he understood: if she was good enough to make profit of this kind of situation then she was something else and maybe all he really needed was to find a way to stay out of her way.

The day had come; ten days were long gone and now "the six comrades" along with their one additional member made their way to the balloons; it was decided and agreed beforehand that no one would treat Elena as a comrade and she'd take a ride in the balloon with Enishi. Of course, since she wouldn't take a part in the jinchuu she was prohibited from coming down from the balloon even when it would have landed and Enishi would be fighting first and foremost for her own protection. She reluctantly agreed while the rest didn't really give a crap (and Gein knew if he disobeyed so shamelessly his future wouldn't be too long).

So when the time was right, fireworks appeared in the dark night sky, making it similar to a bright morning sky-just as jinchuu would clear the sins of this man and his heart would turn from black to white.

That night, for the very first time she saw the people who lived in the dojo from up close: the doctor Takani Megumi who was always there to treat Kenshin's (and that rooster-head's) wounds, the rooster head aka Sanosuke Sagara formerly known as Zanza who had incredible physical strength (and a punch to send you into oblivion), the kid samurai Myojin Yahiko who trained under the master of this dojo and of course the master of the dojo who was none other by Kamiya Kaoru, the girl that Kenshin now loved and played the key role in the competence of his revenge, the very girl who'd be kidnapped.

They started fighting (with that damn cross-dresser getting beaten up by a ten-year old) and everyone lost either to his friends or Battousai himself (sometimes both). Now it was almost Yatsume's turn but this once, someone else appeared from nowhere…

"So this must be that cop who is friendly with Battousai-gumi and the one I've been leaking all the information to…I just hope everything goes according to my plan-and I bet he knows who I am and what I am doing here." she thought intrigued and watched his fight with Yatsume.

Her conclusion was…Yatsume was hopeless on the first place. Also, by watching the waging battles, she realized not only that this man had truly changed from the cold-blooded murderer to a kind rurouni but also that now he had people caring for him, too and what she and Enishi were doing was something similar to what had happened to her…shaking that thought hastily away and concentrating on her resolve to serve Enishi she did as she was instructed: she was strapped with Enishi's sword (like the first time they had met with Kenshin) and she was standing quietly behind him.

* * *

'We beat all five just like you wanted! Now it's your turn; come on down from there!' Sanosuke shouted so loudly it reached your ears in a painful manner; but the girl and Kenshin flinched.

'Wait! That woman I saw! It's her! It's the same woman-the one he was holding against her will!' Kenshin shouted gesturing at you and the rest gapped.

'Eh? Where d'he find her?' Kaoru exclaimed.

'Boy is she pretty!' Sano said surprised *receiving a punch from Kaoru*.

'She's not that beautiful…' Megumi snapped and looked the other way.

'Ha-ha! Don't worry; I bet she's older than you now.'

'K-kono-…'

'She is European…' Kenshin noticed. 'When I first saw her –just like now- she's wearing British clothes and her characteristics are like that…'

'She is British actually; I know who she is.' Saito said plainly.

Everyone: "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

'Then tell us who she is!' Sano was the first to protest.

'Yeah, what's wrong with you?' Kaoru said shocked.

'Are you keeping secrets?!'

'…let's just hear him guys, come on.'

'Well, my sources tell me she has something to do with the British ambassador and his family and that's why he kidnapped her a long time ago, when still in shanghai. From then on, she has been manipulated or threatened to help him and many suspect it was due to her help he managed to remain free and expand all these years.'

'Oh, poor thing…' Kaoru and Megumi did simultaneously.

'We have to free her!' Sano said with determination.

'Is that what you think?' Saito asked with a sly expression on his face.

'Eh?'

'What do **you** think Saito?' Kenshin asked in serious thought.

'If you ask me, I don't think she ever got kidnapped.'

'Then why is she helping him…?'

Just then everyone widened their eyes shocked.

'A-A-AIJI?!' they all asked astound.

'Hum, not necessarily, but that's also a possibility.'

'Tch! Why is it women always pick such men?'

'So then maybe that sword is hers!'

'Oh no! she doesn't look like the type to fight.'

'And when I saw her the first time she looked really troubled; maybe she's caring it for him…'

'Yeah, true…'

'First it was the news about Tokio, now this…I don't think my heart can withstand more crazy women…' Kenshin said looking mentally exhausted.

'Eh?! Who's Tokio? ...I thought **Tomoe **was the **only** other woman in your life, speak up!' Kaoru asked looking as if he could kill him while slowly chocking him.

'Oh yeah, you don't know…Saito's wife.' he said trying to prevent his strangulation seat-dropped; Kaoru dropped him on the spot.

'EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?'

'He has a wife!?' Megumi asked shocked.

'**HE**?! Has a wife?!' Kaoru asked twice as shocked.

'Yeah, I know, shocking.' Kenshin gossiped.

'Who would have thought…?'

'Are all women so crazy!? Humph!' Sano said pissed.

'Is there something bad with me having a wife or with the possibility he has one, too?' Saito asked in his usual unnerving tone.

'Hum? What are you all talking about?' Enishi's cheerful voice spoke amused and everyone froze to the spot…

Meanwhile…

* * *

'Enishi, we must go down now, I'm stopping it…'

'Go on; this will be interesting.'

'…Oh, they're not looking at us anymore, can you hear what they're talking about?'

Then they both heard a loud: "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

'I think they're talking about you; why does this man claims he knows who you are? … and why does this man know so much about your situation?'

'…he is a cop of the special armed police and he is quite bright; it is not my fault if he knows a lot because of his sources.'

Then they heard another loud: "A-A-AIJI?!"

' What…?! Elena-chan, I shouldn't have brought you here after all, it looks like he's much smarter than I thought… I'll prove him wrong, never mind that…'

'There is no need that man sees right through you; look at his piercing eyes…'

"That and I tipped him off, too…"

Until the time they were down on the ground they were speculating about stuff and he heard them saying they were together.

'Hum? What are you all talking about?'

They all froze to the spot.

'E, um, nothing, it's not like we were gossiping or anything, so e-he-he-…"

"What am I saying?! He's not here for a friendly visit-he came to kill Kenshin! What is it with this friendly reaction!?" Kaoru thought to herself and slapped her cheeks.

'Thank god you did that or else **I**'d hit you…' Megumi said pissed.

'S-sorry…'

'So you're here, Enishi; before you say anything else please answer me: is this woman going to fight or not?'

'Of course not; she's here for other reasons.'

'Such as?'

'Well, none of your business what I do with my prisoners…'

'So she is a prisoner?'

'Ah, really, she won't be fighting and she really is weak-why do you care about her? But I can assure you for one thing: she definitely is not my lover.' he said cheerfully again.

'Hum…then there is not a problem if we take her with-'

'**If you dare lay one finger to anything that's mine, I'll kill you**.' he snapped, his mood changing completely-enough to make Sano drop his effort to psych him out obviously because he succeeded and noticing the sword that was extended to him.

'Enishi…' Kenshin did feeling a bit guilty his possessive behavior was his fault.

'I will only say this once: if you don't want people start dying that woman shall and will not be trifled with. No one will dare lay a finger on her or hands will start flying.'

'Oh? Is that so? What's the need to be so over-protective with her if she's not even your lover then?' Saito snapped amused.

'…*shifty eyes*'

'I mean I can understand your demeanor but I have a wife and that's why I act like that…what's your excuse?'

'**She is mine**. Now let's get down to business Himura, ne?'

And from that moment onward they started talking and fighting…she was quite distressed seeing that Saito, apart from the battle, was also peering at her like recording her every movement and reaction. Saito realized she understood him and smiled at her; even though quite taken aback she looked away trying to act accordingly to the image Enishi wanted her to give out.

"He cannot be underestimated, not for a single moment; even as we speak I bet his lackey is looking around for the stuff I purposely left lying around…I just hope he has **just** realized I did everything on purpose and not earlier or else he might have thought about it and maybe snap something to Enishi…I just hope everything goes according to my very risky and unstable plan…Btw, Enishi is getting beaten up a lot-will he be alright? Ah! Oh my god, he's down! He's hurt a lot! That damn Battousai's ougi technique, it almost killed him… now what? Ah! Enishi-sama! He punched him! Oh dear god, let this be enough to stop his revenge, onegai ne… oh-ouch! Fu, he takes a good beating! Where does he get so much strength from…? He is truly amazing… oh no! Kujiranami woke up! Ah! No! Let him go! Let Kenshin go-he's the only one who can stop Enishi's revenge! Oh no…! Huh, after all, that girl will be used here, poor girl. I wish I could have stopped him, I'm sorry Tomoe-san, and my help to your brother will have to really go according to the plan and do it later. I just hope Saito will find out about Kaoru soon enough…" she was thinking while watching the fierce battle in front of her and then the way he disappeared to go to the girl.

Of course Saito kept a track of her reactions and expressions but she already knew that; that was why she didn't react in any kind of way that she'd show concern for Enishi's wounds…even though she was too worried to keep track of the rest of the people. After all, her only job was to stay in the balloon and make sure they'd be able to escape when they returned (Gein had already disappeared to make the preparations).

After ten minutes, Elena saw Enishi returning with the unconscious Kaoru in his hands while the rest were heading to the fake body that Gein had so elaborated set up.

'Let's go Elena-chan; justice is served.' he said with his widest and most cunning smile he had ever given; she gulped and followed obediently.

Seeing the unconscious girl from up close now, she looked so defenseless and weak she felt bad she had helped in something like that; still, she kept walking beside him with her head up high and shouldering all of his sins, too. She was no saint herself and he was no devil, too; he had saved her a lot of times in different ways and she had helped him with a lot of things: now she was deeply involved-maybe deeper than any of them and she had no right to judge him, not now and not ever.

Besides, it was her that was slowly yet steadily leaking information to the police, in order to help him no doubt but she still betrayed him and should anyone found out her life probably wouldn't be spared. Again, she didn't care; it was all little detail to her now since the only thing she cared about was to help him escape his hatred and start anew…

* * *

End of act 8!

Now I know this chapter was a bit... cheerful but that was because there was the Kenshin-gumi in this too and they always were like that; actually the sole character who was depicted as humourless was Enishi, so... I'm doing my best! Tell me if you like it or not by leaving a review!

Btw, **aiji**= lover but I'm not entirely sure if this is how it's spelled...


	9. A rather peculiar landing

This is the next part! Yay for updates! This is right after where I had left it in the previous chapter, while making their grand escape and going to that little god-forsaken island.

Enjo~y!

* * *

They reached the port in a very brief time and boarded the small ship that was waiting for them-actually it was more like a boat with comforts since they needed to make their presence unnoticed and it fitted just about 7 people.

They slowly reached the island they were supposed to, having a rather silent ride; of course, all along Gein was shooting annoyed glares to the woman seeing she was still alive and now he had no chance to get rid o f her whatsoever and she was trying to make sure Enishi wouldn't collapse both from his severe injuries and the fact he was carrying Kaoru up until then. Eventually, they reached their new temporary base.

'Enishi, don't push yourself; let me handle Kaoru and-'

'Heh! I'm not that weak to be helped by a woman for a task like that.' he said dismissingly and shrugged her off; still concerned she took another plan of action.

'Alright, I understand; Gein, could you please take her instead?'

'Elena…' Enishi said strictly but this once it didn't work.

'This is the best course of action for your current condition, Enishi-sama; let's go upstairs to take care of these wounds that look so severe…'

Seeing he wouldn't get out of the task, Gein carried her to the room Enishi had appointed beforehand and the other two headed straight for Enishi's room, so he'd be taken care of.

'First things first; your left hand is severely injured but both your hand are very hurt. Next your whole upper torso is badly hurt; your hands take priority but I'm afraid I'll have to tend to your wounds first, not to get infected. Do you agree?'

'…They only **look** severe; it is not that bad-**ouch**…! I mean, they are not **that** severe.'

'…' she didn't say anything, just kept scanning him; she cut his blouse with a pair of scissors, trying not to hurt him by making him raise his hands.

'I feel seriously underestimated-ah! Hum… um, I mean…thank you for your efforts.'

'It's my duty…'

'Heh…! Don't say it like that, it sounds like I've forced you to do it.' he complained a bit disappointed and she felt a bit guilty; she took some cotton soaked in medical alcohol and started cleaning all of the wounds but he was twitching a little.

'I'd never do something for such a reason; this will sting a bit more, ne?' she warned and became a bit rougher, because there were a couple of deep wounds that were harder to disinfect than the others; he braced himself, but without showing any sign.

After that, she washed the blood off from his every wound with a cloth drenched in cold water; she then traced some wounds with her fingers trying to see how long and deep they were, now that they showed. While she was feeling his injuries she felt him tighten; even though she did find it strange, for the first time she realized how trained and built he was and how much he had worked for this revenge of his-even if it meant his physic. Actually from one point onward it would look like she was just feeling him up but she didn't care.

All this time, he was watching her taking care of him silently and every time she touched him, he unconsciously flinched. This was actually the first time they ever came physically in contact-all the other times were when he was having a nightmare or something and she would help him go back to sleep or relax by caressing his hand and hair or sometimes even sleeping in the same bed with him. But not like this; never like this. This was different-this felt different and the sensation that was running down his spine was entirely new for him; he felt his whole body shudder and couldn't help feeling weak.

Before she could finish, he grabbed one hand with his good one and stopped her; he looked into her eyes seemingly expressionless yet in reality almost enchanted. She looked up at him wondered and peered at his eyes.

He was slowly yet steadily leaning in to her and she couldn't really react herself-either it being pushing him away or leaning into him, too…suddenly, like snapping out of it, they both looked away a bit embarrassed.

'Your hand is still badly injured Enishi-san, I'll tend to it.' she said trying to break the silence that might have become uncomfortable.

'Yes, do that.' he mumbled; she got up and started finding the right medicine for his hand.

Wait…he promised he wouldn't concern himself with the matter called "Elena" until his revenge was finished and it still wasn't; then why was he about to kiss her? He shouldn't be involved with her, how much more like **that**. Truth be told, he had secretly enjoyed her touch and he had long longed to feel the sensation of her lips on his-but he couldn't admit that. And most importantly, he couldn't admit that to himself…

She, on the other hand, felt incomprehensibly anxious and her heart had skipped many beats; without realizing it, she had already fallen deeply in love with him. But it was no good; he wouldn't see her that way and she knew he shouldn't because he had balances to keep inside him and such a development would really throw him off. Maybe it was mere desire he felt given it's been so long since he had a woman or just the heat of the moment but she felt differently; that's why she mostly didn't want him to make a move on her: he didn't want to be just another bed warmer…of course she had enjoyed feeling him up (even though that was not her intention… originally) and the butterflies in her stomach were flying everywhere inside it the moment he touched her hand, she knew it'd only complicate things. And that they couldn't afford if they wanted things to go well with his jinchuu…

She finished taking care of his injuries and stood up; before leaving she covered him with another blouse he had lying around.

'Thank you for everything…'

She bowed and left. After that, she went to Kaoru and changed her into the bathrobe Enishi had provided her with.

* * *

Two days went by and neither had made a similar gesture since; not that they saw that much of each other since, being the large house it was, she had to do maid's duties: clean all of it and of course cook every meal and take care of the beds of the people in it. Also, she preferred to leave Enishi be for the moment, with the sole thought on his mind to be his sister's and to make sure Gein would only annoy him just for the necessary arrangements.

She was finally finished with the cleaning of this house (which had far too much dust) and she could rest for a while…wrong. She had to cook lunch.

While walking to the kitchen she saw Kaoru (!) exiting the house heading to where Enishi was; she felt worried, but she knew that there was no way he'd harm her-he couldn't anyway. Approximately a couple of minutes later she saw Enishi walking in the house and Gein appearing next to him.

She heard Gein talking to him and from what they said she tensed up; Gein had to be taken care of now that he was no longer needed and just what he said could prove to be a very dangerous thing. Since she had so carefully planned on giving the right information to the police about Kaoru's corpse being a doll and after all her trouble to let them know of the whereabouts of this place, he had to be disposed off. She knew Kenshin wouldn't die or despair from something like that, she knew he'd eventually bounce back…and then it would all go down here. Well, maybe not in the house, but definitely on this island…so she prepared herself and secretly Enishi, too for when that time would come.

* * *

Now it was the day for the ferry to come in and they had already been there five days; knowing Kaoru was a woman who fended for herself and that she was a woman who had to do something she knew something was bound to happen. So, she decided to go wherever Enishi was to make sure she doesn't try anything foolish enough to get herself killed.

But on her way there, she saw a rather familiar figure: Wu Hei Shin. She indeed had some information saying he was thinking of coming here, but that was ridiculous. She knew he was a snake and never trusted anyone, but coming all the way out there was too much. That and she hated his and his bodyguards' guts. So yeah, it didn't sit all too well with her. Of course, seeing the little creepy man heading to Enishi she abandoned her attempt to go and protect Kaoru-she really didn't want to run into him. But then again, with Wu being a snake and all, she knew he'd take care of Gein so that was a load of her mind. Of course he knew she was there but didn't make the trouble finding her; he knew if he did he'd only anger Enishi and eventually they would run into each other.

On the other hand, Kaoru was oblivious of her presence and had no idea she was living there with her; when Kaoru attacked Enishi, who surprisingly almost chocked the life out of her, she still had no awareness of Elena being there.

"Enishi almost chocked her!? Why in earth…? Ah! His sister…oh my god, now I understand…should I go there now that Kaoru is gone? Or should I just wait here-he'll probably be in no mood of confronting or dealing with me after all that's going on in his mind. But why is it that the Tomoe I'm seeing is smiling…? Can it be he feels something is lacking his vengeance? Can it be he realized himself Kenshin won't die and he needs someone to cheer him up…? Oh damn, I wanna go there!" she thought, fighting with herself on what to do while slowly walking to the door to the balcony (after she made sure Kaoru left).

'Elena-chan…' his voice came weak from outside. 'I know you're there, come here…' he said as weakly as before and tried to stand on his feet; seeing him like that, she rushed to help him, but in the end she hesitated. What if he'd take it like the last time and think she thought he was weak?

'It's alright, I won't be mad…' he muttered seeing through her hesitation and reaching out an arm-his good arm.

'**I** will though, if you keep getting yourself hurt like that; look, you're supporting all your weight on your wounded hand.' she said trying to take his mind away of what had just happened.

'Sh-she's not…she's not smiling anymore Elena-chan, she's not smiling for me…my sister's smile, I've…I've lost it.' he literally cried with his head buried in her chest, still not quite getting up.

'Then it's entirely up to you to get it back; your sister was a peace-loving woman, she'd never want Kaoru to die. She only wants you to set things straight with Kenshin and him alone; no one else. That's why she isn't smiling anymore.'

He looked up full of hope.

'Y-you think?'

'I know.'

He looked away with a faint grin appearing now on his lips; after all the things he'd been through that was a big blow to him and even though the sole reason she wasn't smiling was all in Enishi's head, she couldn't really explain all of that. So she contented in saying that and in seeing him regain his self-confidence once more; after all, that's why she did everything, for him.

'I'll be going and make some dinner…for all of us…'

'You saw him, ha?'

'How couldn't I?'

'Don't worry, he won't dare do anything to you; or else he'll have to deal with me…'

She bowed a deep bow like she always did when showing her gratitude-something he knew by now- and then left…

* * *

Next day, when she went in the kitchen she saw it was used…and not clean. Again. This girl was really doing things as she liked still not realizing she was there; like before she didn't clean it up, not to reveal her presence –she wanted to introduce herself to Kaoru properly and Enishi had still in effect his prohibition in meeting her.

She went to Enishi after she saw Kaoru leaving.

'This tastes bad.'

'Hum? She cooked for you? That's nice of her so don't be ungrateful…' she said scolding and took a sip. 'Oh, my…it really tastes bad. Well, no big deal; I'll bring you some of what I've made.'

'Yes, you should; by the way, Elena…in case you still want to meet with her then you can now.'

'Hai, Enishi-sama.' she said and left; after she brought him his food, she immediately went to the kitchen to clean the mess she had made up but for the first time all the days she was in that house, Kaoru was there first…

'Y-you are…you are that woman…in the balloon with him.'

'Yes indeed; I've been looking forward to meet you. My name is Elena Adams, hello.' she said in all formality and even bowed; Kaoru looked surprised.

'I-I'm Kaoru Kamiya, hi… so you speak Japanese, too?'

'Yes.'

'S-so…are you really his hostage?'

'No.'

'Ah! Saito was right! Then you really are his l-l-l-lover?'

'Eh? No, I'm sorry to disappoint you; I'm not his lover or his wife or anything…'

'Then what are you to him? Why would a girl, who's not in love with a man like him, be with him and do his bidding?'

'…"a man like him" you say? Oh, I have no right to judge him; but what cruel words to describe him, Kaoru-chan… um, actually, how would you like me to call you? I have no right to use honorifics with you, but I can't be too impolite, too, so…'

'Eh? Eh, you can call me Kaoru or Kaoru-chan I don't mind; um, how should I call you?'

'Well, whatever you feel like; a captive needs to have no respect for their capturer. By the way, you don't have to use the kitchen anymore; I'll be cooking for the lot of you.'

'EEEEEEEH? Wait, you've been using the kitchen, too!? I didn't know…-you are his maid!?'

'No…but I always cleaned immediately and made sure you didn't understand I was here; bringing that up, you won't have to clean the kitchen again, too.'

'Wha-did you just say I'm bad at cooking and bad at cleaning in two sentences!? That's not…moo, whatever.'

'I didn't mean to offend you, my apologies; I just figured I shouldn't be troubling you with these; here: have some of the food I made.'

'Well, with all due respect, my cooking **may** be bad but I'm still Japanese and you're European so-…Um! This is delicious! You're very good…' she complimented Elena and her voice died out, red of shame. 'I'll never be able to cook well…'

'If that is all of your problems then I'm sure it's highly compensated by your kindness and other virtues you may have…in order to cook for the man who kidnapped you…well, either way! If you feel so strongly about cooking I can always teach you while you're here. How about it?' she said and even though she wasn't her eyes were giving Kaoru a warm smile.

'Yeah, I'd like to…'

'Good; but not now, I have matters to attend to.' she said, bowed and headed to the exit.

'What are you to him? Why is he taking such good care of you and…why are you so polite with me?' she asked stopping her.

'…I'm his highest ranking most faithful among his men; the sole ranked woman in the organization which organization will no longer belong to him after a short time while I always will as one of his prized and well-earned possessions.' she plainly said, as if normal and left Kaoru there bemused.

She couldn't get it, but it seemed they were together in another meaning than lovers or other conventional ways; she really couldn't get it. Maybe it was she was so simple minded but what could one do?

"Then again if I could gain her trust maybe I could escape somehow, if she threw in a good word for me and I'd be freed. But then again she seems too devoted-not talking to me and hiding her presence just because he told her to…and I even don't get why she'd be so devoted, she looks so nice and logical. But what did she mean she has no right to judge him? What can she have done? She has no murderous intent and no evil aura coming from her…maybe something from her past…" Kaoru was thinking while walking to her room…not quite looking in front of her thus running into someone!

'Ugh, sorr-y…'

Her voice died out because she saw who she ran into: Enishi. But he wasn't alone; he had Elena by his side.

'…' he merely looked down on her and walked forward.

'It's ok, he gets like this from times to times…' she apologized instead and followed after him.

"She went straight to him…? Could it be she was reporting about me? Well, that seems normal and judging by her behavior she mustn't have said anything too bad. Oh, whatever. I just have to find either a way to leave from here or make her tell me where and how Kenshin is…"

'Continue…'

'She's considerate; she took the time to cook for her warden meaning she's both kind yet calculating. She assumed if she did that, you might take a liking to her and gave her a way out or information.'

'Foolish girl.'

'Indeed…but also kind; I like her.'

'I noticed that; you referred to her as Kaoru-chan earlier.'

'Oh, you did notice; I'm glad…'

'Of course I did…so what are your sources telling us about Himura?'

'He's still pretty much desperate but still alive.'

'Humph! If he'd just die then we could all go on with our lives and I could finally send that pestering girl home!'

'…I…I have never really ever asked you before but…what do you plan to do after all these are over?'

He looked at her and pushed back his glasses; the way she knew him, all too well, she knew he was trying to cover his eyes for various reasons; now maybe guilt?

'I haven't thought about it yet myself; hum…maybe you should have asked me earlier.'

'…you are a bad liar, Enishi-kun…I take it you thought about it but still haven't managed to reach a conclusion, ne?'

'Hai…can you stop doing that? I feel somewhat bare when you're looking at me like that.' he said amused yet a little annoyed.

'Hello there, our happy couple.'

'What do you want?'

'Oh, nothing just wondering…-wait a minute, you're not even going to deny it? I called you a couple.'

'You've called us a lot of things in the past, too; we're not obliged to answer to everything you say. Now if you'll excuse us…'

'Going to **your** room, are you? I thought you didn't have that kind of relationship.'

'…It's the bandages, annoying man; I change them once every two days…'

'Oh, is that so? My apologies Miss.' he said and tried to kiss her hand; Enishi snatched it away.

'I've told you this many times; don't **you **or any of your **henchmen** try to touch her ever-how much more when I'm standing right here. Come on, let's go.'

* * *

The next week, things went on peacefully; Kaoru and Elena were spending more time together, teaching her how to cook and exchanging unimportant information and making fun conversations; Kaoru had long abandoned trying to make her like her to say something good about her to Enishi since she already did and much to Kaoru's surprise, Elena seemed pretty ok, too.

Quite surprisingly, Elena shared the information she got about Kenshin with Kaoru and they both seemed to enjoy each other's company.

When news came about Kenshin's bounce back Kaoru almost jumped out of joy while she started hugging her.

* * *

End of act 9...

Please review if you like!


	10. Conclusion of the fight!

Kaoru learns news of Kenshin's "return"~enjoy!

* * *

'He's alright! He's alright! Now he can come here and claim me and save me from that monster…! Oops, sorry, I didn't…'

'You did, but I understand; you really need to stay away from Wu Hei Shin, ok?'

'Eh, yeah sure but what is it with you? Do you really hate him that much? I thought he was on your side and-'

'He is scum; he is the sort of man to do everything about money and power…I really don't like him-nor his four demented bodyguards. Anyway, just make sure you're out of his way-**and** Enishi's for that matter, he needs to think this a bit through to decide if it was a good or bad thing. Now let's see: this is the most important spice in the Japanese…'

Later that day…

'How did she react when you told her?'

'As expected.'

'Simple minded, isn't she? Let's just hope when he comes here I'll be able to kill him once and for all.'

'Your body seems to be fully recuperated; you will have no hindrances in that aspect.'

'True and all thanks to you; I'm really glad I ever met you, Elena-chan.' he said with a smile; she seemed a bit worried.

'Wh…why are you being so nice all of the sudden?'

'Eh? Now, now young lady, is that supposed to mean I'm not generally nice?'

'Why are you acting like…something's coming to a very definite end? What do you have in mind…? Don't tell me! You have finally figured out what you will do after all after everything is over…'

'Oh? What is this? Am I really that obvious? Ha-ha, don't worry; it's going be something we'll both approve of…'

'…then I need not to ask you anything further; I believe in you.'

'You surely are the only one.'

'Of course not; you have Tomoe, too-you always did.'

He smiled at her and pushed back his glasses.

'Your words have gotten much kinder ever since we arrived here; had I not known you better I'd say you're trying to spoil me.'

'Well, you **are** a child; why not a spoilt brat? Goodnight, Enishi-kun.'

'…goodnight, Elena-san.'

* * *

The next three days there was silence, until the fourth day…a little boat came ashore with 7 people in it: Mikimachi Mishao and Aoshi Shinomori, two ninja of the oniwabanshuu, Sanosuke Sagara, the loud mouth and a former member of Sekihoutai, Yahiko Myojin, Kaoru's disciple, Takani Megumi, the doctor from Aizu, Hajime Saito, the wolf of Mibu, former Shinshegumi and now a police officer under the assumed name Fujita Goro and of course Himura Kenshin the former Hitokiri Battousai and now a peaceful rurouni.

When she went to break the news to him, he had already heard their shouts…in the company of the short snake man.

'Enishi-sama they're he…oh. Hello.'

Her voice stopped short seeing the obnoxious man standing by her side.

'My, she doesn't even knock?'

Enishi shot him a death glare.

'Well, either way, she's here for the same reason I am…you heard that voice? There's also a policeman but that's your enemy, isn't it? Now it is time to settle your fight. When the other policemen land we'll deploy the soldiers from below the house. And after that happens, there'll be no more room for private fights.'

Enishi pushed back his glasses.

'Hei Shin; either way, my private fight will be over today. It's a bit soon but I'll hand you the entire organization as I promised. So, **disappear… from my sight**.'

'What… Why is that?'

'You…**annoy** me.'

'…no, I can't go yet. We will walk different paths from now on but that doesn't mean you'll be exempt from the fact that you were the previous boss. If you lose and get arrested by the police that will be of decisive influence to the organization. I am not the least glad to assume command of a doomed organization. Until the police officers and the boss' foe are eliminated, I have no intention of assuming the organization or leaving this place.'

'Hei Shin… **did you think that I could lose? I give you half an hour to disappear from my sight. Or else I'll annihilate you and the soldiers…from below the house**.' He said in a murderous tone and his nerves actually showing; that always freaked you out a bit, but you were better at Wu to hide it.

'…'

'**Go…a-way**.'

'…I understand. Farewell. Let's go Elena.'

'Huh?'

'What are you saying "huh" for, stupid woman? You heard the boss; now the entire organization is mine and that includes your miserable life, too. So move before I make you-'

Suddenly Enishi started laughing.

'This is so precious… you actually think she'll come with you? I've already told you before, she's mine. She's always been and she'll always be.'

'But she's in the organization so assets, so-'

'"Assets" you said? You were really looking forward to this moment, weren't you? Well, she is not listed in the organization's assets and she never was one; just because she belongs to me doesn't mean she's my belonging. Now go and don't you dare annoy her again.' Enishi said and Wu gulped; he left immediately.

'I don't like how this guy thinks…I have a bad feeling about him…'

'Worry not, Elena-chan; are you ready?'

'Yes.'

'Then let's go alert the girl.'

She nodded and they went to Kaoru's room.

'**Hey! Open the door damn it! When did you lock me in, you**-'

**CRASH**!

'Shut up. This is your clothing; get ready in half an hour.'

'That voice…so it really was Kenshin's, wasn't it?'

'Yeah…he came to be killed by me…'

'Ah! Elena-san you're here, too! Could you help me a bit with…?'

'No. I want her with me until this fight commences; you can have her to yourself whilst the battle but after that you'll have to go.'

'…what do you mean you want her with you?'

'I'll see you in half an hour, Kaoru-chan; please be ready by then.'

'H-hai… hey you! Don't do anything weird to her while you'll be alone! I'll know and if I tell Kenshin then-' Kaoru shouted while the two of them were walking out.

'You shouldn't care about the ally of your enemy; let's go Elena-chan.'

She watched them walking away dumbfounded.

"Elena-chan?! He just called her like that, didn't he!? Oh my god, why would he refer to her like that!? She is not his lover then…ah! Could it be…he's in love with her? Ah, nah, what am I saying? But why does he want her with him? Hum, I'll dress up quickly so I can go see-maybe she'll need my help!" she thought while listening to them walking away to find out the direction they took.

'Humph; the girl seems to have taken a great liking in you-not that the same does not apply to you, too. But to go this far and actually threaten me…what have you told her?'

'Nothing that it is not true and I did not say anything about you; I merely taught her how to cook.'

'Huh…maybe it's gratitude because her cooking really sucked.'

For the first time since she had ever met him she resisted an urge to laugh; she merely nodded and looked the other way.

'Hum…this is your final fight, ne Enishi? After this, whatever goes, right?'

'Eh…? Hai, doushite?'

'I hoped you wouldn't see it that way…'

'And what is **that** supposed to mean?'

'this may sound stupid to you but it feels like you're so far away from me now; I could always follow you through anything because I kept finding your back somewhere along the way but now…it feels like I'm merely following footprints. Why? The final battle shouldn't mean final frontier but that you won't be raising your sword anymore.'

'…'

'Why can't it mean just that?'

'Everything I have done up until now were for the sole purpose of revenge; after Battousai's death there won't be anything left for me. Ah, which reminds me that as soon as this battle is over you can have your freedom back; but not earlier, ne? I want you with me on this…'

'What do you mean…? "My freedom back"?'

'Well, you'll no longer be under my command; if I die, get arrested or should I flee the police on the last minute I want you to pretend you were my prisoner, just as we discussed. Obviously the girl will agree to whatever you claim because she likes you, so there will be no problem about that, too. And I have also left you a parting gift-'

* * *

**SLAP!**

* * *

'E-eh? What in earth do you think you're…?' he started angry yet a bit shocked when he realized what she had actually done; he stopped worried though, when he saw her shivering. 'Are you alright, Elena-chan…?'

'Baka yaro, what do you think you're you saying!? This is what you decided on? After all this time!? How can you say that-how could you even think that? After all that's happened you plan to throw me away? What is the point of reaching to a conclusion on the Battousai matter if you only want to cast your own life aside? Dying, getting arrested, or living the life of a fugitive-what kind of decision is that? And you try to buy me off by giving me a farewell present-I'm not that easy! How is throwing your life away going to satisfy the both of us? Approve? Of course I not approve! You haven't considered anything-anything!' she was fuming, practically furious while her every move was punctuated with a colorful gesture. 'Pretend-I don't need to pretend! I chose this out of my own free will and I need not shelter from it! The ratifications are mine to accept! I am not ashamed of the path I've been walking on up until now-if I ever was I'd stop! But all you say is…is…so dismissive and…pointless…'

She sobbed and held back her tears; when she felt she could no longer, she buried her face in his chest, resting her arms on it to hide the tears.

'Death, arrest…why have you gotten so used to the idea? I don't want you to get arrested… but I most certainly don't want you to die…so please, if a time comes that you'll have to choose between those two onegai ne-choose arrest.'

'Wh…?'

'I will be waiting for you and I will be visiting you-I'll even pretend I was your hostage so please! Say that you'll choose arrest.'

He was looking down at her curious yet truly moved; her hands were still covering the sides of her face and only her voice betrayed she maybe cried. He snaked his arms around her and held her tight.

'…I will…'

'Promise me.'

'E-Elena-chan…'

'Promise me!'

'…I swear. On my sister's grave.'

'Good.'

She let go of him but there were no traces of tears on her cheeks-just her eyes seemed clearer than before and bloodshot; he got serious.

'It's time; let's go.'

She nodded and followed after him; when they opened the door they saw Kaoru walking the other way from the room they were just occupying.

'What are you leaving for? I thought you wanted to find us; besides, you've already heard what there is to hear so don't walk away now-come on.' Enishi snapped and she froze.

"I've been caught…"

'Eh he-he, sorry.' she said sweatdropped; she got serious all of the sudden. 'Let's go.'

The two of them walked all the way there in silence…while the third party kept complaining and breaking the silence all the time, being left behind all the time by Enishi; Elena stayed behind to help her find the way. So when Enishi reached the newcomers, they were both a little back-given they both wore dresses and uncomfortable shoes (even though Kaoru was wearing Japanese while Elena British clothing.

'Ah, geez! Don't walk so quickly, gosh! Huff, huff… these shoes makes it difficult to walk, don't you know that? And I know nothing about this island, where the heck am I…where…am I walking.'

'Kaoru-san!'

'Kaoru!'

'Looks like she's safe and sound.'

'Guess this time it's no puppet…'

'**Everyone**! Ken-…'

'Oh look! It's and that other woman with her.' Yahiko noticed.

'Who is she?' Mishao asked surprised; no one paid the least bit of attention to her.

'Wh-oh, you're right! Heh, that's too much, losing two prisoners at one time, don't you think?' Sano snapped but he didn't pay any attention. 'Oi! You! Say something!'

'He doesn't worry about losing her simply because she's not his prisoner.' Saito said calmly; but suddenly Kaoru started nodding like crazy.

'I said who is she!?' Mishao asked again; only this once pissed.

'No! Everyone, listen to me; she is really ok! She is a friend-she's even taught me how to cook!' Kaoru said in her defense.

To the sound of the last sentence everyone looked at the three of them wondered.

'My, Kaoru really wasn't tortured!'

'She taught you how to cook!? You had access to knives? What kind of prisoner are you?' Mishao said astounded-and like scolding something that seemed weird.

'And what kind of warden allows their prisoners near dangerous objects!?'Megumi exclaimed.

'But how in earth did she found out you couldn't cook?'

'I…I cooked some for Enishi and her but I didn't know she was a better cook than me…'

'You cooked some for Enishi? That's our Kaoru, trying to poison the enemy! Always resourceful I see!' Yahiko cheered her on-she threw him her shoe.

'How can you say something like that in front of them!? Moo, I've learnt a lot about cooking but when we get out of here I am not gonna let you eat any of it!' she protested; after what Elena thought a long time, the people in front of her laughed.

* * *

But Enishi didn't smile or smirk like he was the last time; he merely looked serious while stating to everyone his intentions and his intentions were absolute. He'd kill Kenshin and then give the woman back to the rest of them, that's how he wanted it to be. Of course to reach a real conclusion no one was to interfere. Everyone accepted the conditions of the fight and the fierce battle between the two men commenced: Enishi was more dangerous and threatening than ever before but…there was something about Kenshin that also seemed different. Something about the air around him and his moves since they had last seen him looked changed.

She could only keep her fingers crossed and her eyes wide open so that this battle would end in a way most beneficial for all; maybe if somehow Enishi didn't kill Kenshin but still reached a conclusion that would work.

But how could that happen? He still didn't seem any more giving into the thought of allowing Kenshin to escape with his life if he could help it, so the only way was for Enishi to lose…well, she may be his follower, his most devoted servant and so on but…she wanted Kenshin alive for his very sake –as well as Kaoru's.

She suddenly felt weak and that no matter what she had done she could still only hope that someone other than her would do something to stop him-she hated that! Also the fact she had to rely completely on Saito for her other plan to succeed made her feel even worse, more useless and helpless. But that was all that she could do: wait and hope. So she waited. And she hoped.

And in the end…

* * *

'It's Kenshin's victory!' she heard Yahiko shout-and it was!

"Can this be? Can this really be? Is this an answer to my prayers? Kenshin…won…oh no, Enishi will be really displeased-and I can't even go to him! What will happen if-ah!"

But her thoughts were cut short by the sound of a gun; before anyone understood what happened, Kenshin was shot on the shoulder!

'Himura!'

'It's alright, the vital point was missed. But...'

"Oh bloody hell no!"

'All of you bastards took me for dead! I'll kill you! I'll massacre everyone!' Wu screamed while "coming back from the dead and aimed his gun at Battousai again.

'**NO**!' Kaoru shouted and stood right in front of him, to protect him; that particular moment something seemed to snap inside Enishi.

'Kaoru!'

'Kaoru-san!'

'Kaoru-chan, get out of the way!' Elena shouted, too and ran to her trying to knock her down.

'Heh! With one stone, two birds! Both of you die!' Wu said morbidly happy and…there was no gunshot-just a sound Elena knew very well and long hoped to hear coming from Wu: the sound of a punch landing and someone screaming in pain.

Enishi was breathing heavily and finally mustered up more strength to give him the final blow.

"Maybe killing this piece of meat is going too far; someone should probably stop him…" Elena thought when she saw him about to give the last and finishing punch to Wu, but she didn't really try to do anything; the world **would** be a better place without him.

But Kenshin's hand stopped him. And then he said he would never allow a person to be killed in his presence because that was his way of atoning for all those horrible things he had done in the past. And that Enishi should find another way, his own way, to do the same.

'Kaoru-dono…you protected her-both of you…thank you.'

'**That's wrong**! The one I wanted to protect was…the one I really wanted to protect was-…shit…shit!' he was saying and he actually fell on his knees while crying; tears he held inside for far too long, finally finding a way to let out.

Kaoru made her way to Kenshin while at the same time Elena moved to Enishi; everyone watched surprised as she knelt down in front of him, took his face in her hands making him face her and both spoke in Chinese:

'It's ok now…everything is alright…you're still alive and your fight with Battousai finally ended. You protected her Enishi, you really did.'

'I couldn't-I couldn…I-I…'

He dropped his head and rested it on her chest.

'That's not true; you protected her memory by saving this girl-she wouldn't want to see anyone who's innocent getting killed, ne? You did a wonderful thing and your sister did smile to that. Just hold on and everything will be ok…'

'Wh-what do you mean? And what are you doing here anyway? I told you, didn't I? And I promised because you said you'd wait for me so do as we said-…'

'But you won't go to prison; just sleep and when you wake up everything will be settled, **that** is what I promise.'

He looked up at her with wondered yet weak eyes; he could no longer keep his mind at track while all the power form him seemed to had drained. He fainted.

'What… the hell!?' Sano did in shock; everyone was just watching speechless while Kaoru was much more sympathetic.

'And you want us to believe you are his prisoner!?' Megumi snapped

'Yeah, what gives? You looked like his mistress or something!' Mishao shouted annoyed.

'…so? What did you say? We don't speak Chinese…' was the first thing Saito said; she looked at him knowingly.

'There is no need to know about that.'

'Why you-?'

'But **this** is what I have to tell you: I have a favor to ask you Saito Hajime, also known as lieutenant Fujita Goro.'

'Oh? You know both my real and my assumed name; this will be interesting… carry on…' he said with an eyebrow raised.

'I want you not to arrest Enishi.'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?'everyone did in shock and dropped their chins.

'Huh? Is that so? And why should I do something like that for a wanted criminal? He is dangerous and was the head of an arm's dealing organization.'

'Indeed but look at him: now he is harmless, an empty shell of his former self with little self confidence. Not only does he not have the strength or will to harm anyone but after all these he doesn't desire it anymore. Everything he had ever done was for the sake of his jinchuu; yes there were serious crimes involved in the process but I think "this" is enough punishment as it is, being deprived of his sister's smile.'

'But he still needs to get the penalty since revenge was out-lawed in 1873.'

'That and of course the fact that you owe me, Saito-can I call you Saito-sempai?'

'Sure, whatever. But what do you mean by that? Since when do I owe you?'

'Alright, allow me to explain to everyone since I'm sure you know what I'm talking about but pretend not to…well, how do you think your subordinate Cho found out about Kaoru in the grave being a fake doll? And how do you think you were able to get that much information to know about this little island? And how do you think you got to learn who I am…?'

'Eh? She did all of that?'

'Heh! Even if I accept your reasoning then why should I do a favor? And why should I show sympathy to him? Besides, it's not my fault Cho is incompetent and an easily manipulated fool.'

'Wrong; the master is always accountable for the underling's actions.'

'Hum, you're right about that.'

'What-?'

'And I do not ask sympathy from you, but a pact. You will allow us to continue living here and sending us support with the weekly ferry and I will report to you send you a letter every week, informing you of our actions. This way you won't have to deal with him anymore and I will get to tend to his healing.'

All along she was speaking with him in her arms, having collapsed in her lap, while caressing his hair from time to time.

Saito chuckled.

'My my, someone has been leaking information all over; and for what a big-hearted and touching reason. But…are you sure this is what **he** wants? I do not take him as the man who would deal with betrayal and this will be hard to explain after he wakes up.'

'I didn't betray him and he knows it, too.'

'Well, I have to admit your intentions are rather pure and the fact you're still holding him like that means you must be very fond of him; so this actually means you're saving his life. Heh! Fine! For all I know this will save me the time and energy-not to mention the state's money, so I can do it. Tch! I'll work Cho's ass off after this.'

* * *

End of act 10! Please review!

**Hai**=yes

**doushite**=why

**ne**=right

**baka**=stupid

**yaro**=bastard

**onegai**=please


	11. Parting gifts and the ones left behind

Oh my God, I haven't updated in ages on this one! Check prev chap for a small recap!

Enjoy!

* * *

'Well, I have to admit your intentions are rather pure and the fact you're still holding him like that means you must be very fond of him; so this actually means you're saving his life. Heh! Fine! For all I know this will save me the time and energy-not to mention the state's money, so I can do it. Tch! I'll work Cho's ass off after this.'

Everyone sweatdropped at Saito's comment; she merely nodded gratefully and strived to pick up the wounded man she had just saved to carry him inside. But she seemed to be lacking in the department of strength given she couldn't even make him budge; she looked bemused.

'Would you please…help me carry him inside? I don't seem to be able to do it by myself.'

'Of course we will Elena-san! Sano, Yahiko, go help her now!' Kaoru snapped to the two males; they seemed surprised.

'What? Seriously?' Yahiko asked in disbelief; Sano was already going to her.

'Tch! What is it with women and bad guys? Shishio had that Ayumi and Battousai had Tomoe*he received a slap at the back of his head from Kaoru*; even Saito has this probably holy woman Tokio. And Enishi has you!? Women sure are crazy…'

'It's not **bad** but **powerful** men women are attracted to; no wonder you **don'**t have any running after you.' Saito snapped as they all followed Sano, the man he was carrying and Elena inside.

'Exactly! And you forgot to mention Aoshi-sama!'

'Well, I bet there were a lot of women after him, but right now I see none.' Sano snapped to Mishao; she seemed furious.

'What is that supposed to mean you stupid punk!? Come here and say it to my face.'

'But I just **did**.'

'Oh come on, hurry up; we don't have all day to spend here. And the policemen will be arriving soon.' Megumi said worn-off.

'We're almost there; in this room please.'

'Wow; this house is really huge… and beautiful!' Yahiko did amazed looking around.

'Indeed; lay him on the bed.'

He did so and Elena immediately hurried to the first aid Megumi carried-something that seemed to snap Megumi out of it, too and go to him.

'Is…is this his room?' Sano snapped amazed looking at how beautiful and sun-lit it was.

'Of course; that's why I brought him here.' Elena said calmly but prohibited Megumi form tending to his wounds.

'You know…I'm a **doctor**. You **aren't**. So I suggest if you want him alive you should let me do the treating, even if he doesn't like me.'

'No, that's not it; I'm sorry if I offended you but he gets horrible nightmares should someone other than me touches him. I would like you to believe me but trying it now would be way too cruel.' she continued and stood up. 'Could you leave me this kit here? I promise to send it back once the ferry arrives.'

'Why don't you tend to him now-we can wait you know…' Yahiko said with a raised eyebrow.

'The policemen will be coming soon and there is no need for them to know he is here and being taken care of by his enemies; the less they see of him the better image Saito can produce to make him sound less threatening.' Aoshi said calmly to the youth-and indirectly to Mishao as well because she seemed to agree.

'Exactly; but I do feel bad for all the trouble I have caused the lot of you. Even though my dept to Saito-sempai are all settled I still have a big one with all of you; so please follow me.' she said and led them all through the door that connected Enishi's room with hers (even in that house their rooms were like that).

'Whose room is this?' Sano asked seeing the female touch in the room.

'Mine; please come closer.' she said and she moved to the big wooden wardrobe at the wall against the bed.

'Eh!? You share the room!?' Mishao did astound and blushing.

'As you see the bedrooms are separated but they are connected with the door; that was a precaution measure back in shanghai and merely became a habit.' she said calmly; everyone (but Saito and Aoshi) widened their eyes surprised.

'Oro!?' Kenshin did.

'And you could live with that?' Mishao asked shocked.

'What if he attacked you one night?' Megumi continued.

But at that concept Kaoru seemed to protest fervently.

'No, he'd never do that; he respects and cares for her…! He's even calling her Elena-chan…' Kaoru defended them yet a bit ashamed because she had to admit she eavesdropped to Elena.

'Eh!?' they did altogether again; Saito chuckled in self-gratification.

'It's only natural for them to be close if they have been living in the same house for all the years Saito suggested; should I help you look for that something?' Aoshi said noticing her looking for something in the closet; Mishao pouted annoyed by his suggestion and even more when she saw her nodding; she was looking for Enishi's gift as she was sure for what it was and that it'd be in **that**-given it was her favorite.

'We're looking for a small wooden chest with carvings of lilies on it.' she said and motioned for him to join her; he found it before she did, under a long British-styled dress.

'Is this it, Elena-san?' he asked showing it to her extending the chest.

'Hai; arigato, Aoshi-san.'

Mishao started boiling while listening to them interacting; the girls giggled while watching her steam for no reason like usual and Yahiko grinned evilly. Even though she kept looking for something Aoshi helped by holding it for her.

'Well, don't you two look great together?' he snapped; Mishao cracked.

'What did you say you little pest!? Aoshi-sama is not for the likes of her!'

'Heh! I could say just the same thing about her.' he kept teasing; now Megumi was holing Mishao back from attacking him.

Before they could say anything further, Elena got between them and opened the chest; Yahiko and Mishao's chin dropped while the rest widened their eyes surprised when they actually saw its context.

'Th-th-th-this is…' Kaoru stuttered not quite believing her eyes.

'Money…' Kenshin did as surprised.

'And a lot of them!' Sano completed amazed.

'What are these for?' Megumi asked doubtful.

'These are the wedding gift of Kenshin-sempai and Kaoru-chan; please use them wisely.' she said after closing it and handed it to Kaoru; then she took one of the other things she had pulled out of that closet. 'This also contains money and they are for Sanosuke-san; I've been informed you need to escape the police and you you'll surely need to have money.' she continued and gave him a little pack full of money.

They stared down at the money surprised and everyone was looking once at her and once at the gifts.

'This is for you, Mishao-chan, and I'm hoping it will be a gift to please both you and Aoshi-san.' she said handing her a British-dress; Mishao changed ten shades of color but immediately took it, as if fearing she'd take it back. 'This is a present for Yahiko-chan; it is a very famous piece of clothing form Shanghai and I hope you enjoy it.'

Amazed, he took it religiously and held it up to look at it better.

'This is my good-will gift to Saito-sempai…all of the documents and contracts of the organization are included in this small wooden box; here.' she said and handed it to him; he raised an eyebrow at her.

'Well, you're going well with good-will…hum, these will prove useful.' he spoke the last sentence to himself more than saying it to the others and browsed through them.

'Aoshi-san, I have a different gift for you, too but that would be found in Enishi's room; please follow me.' she continued and led them all through the same door again. This once she went through Enishi's closet and found a wooden case; when she stood up and opened the case to him he flinched and actually seemed surprised.

'Is that…?'

'Yes; the dagger many people were looking for from the 7th Dynasty and a precious relic-even if it is perfectly preserve. It's yours.'

'Why…are you giving all these to us?' Yahiko asked, expressing everyone's thoughts; she didn't change her expression but when she looked at Enishi her look softened.

'We put you through enough the last month –approximately- and this is a way to repay you; a poor one I know, but right now material goods are all we can offer you.'

'Why are you speaking in plural? Did he agree to that, too?' Sano snapped annoyed; she smiled sadly.

'I told him I wanted to make such arrangements and he didn't protest to it; that amounts to giving his consent, don't you think?'

'…'

'Thank you for helping me carrying him-I'm very grateful but could you leave now? I need to tend to his wounds. Please…' she said in such a polite way that they didn't seem to be able to resist her so they silently did so.

She escorted them outside and watched as the police came at shore; she whispered a last goodbye and turned around to Enishi immediately. He hadn't regained consciousness yet but somehow he looked serene, much more than she had ever seen him; she looked amazed at seeing how much of difference "settling the scores" with Kenshin made. She also made notice that she had started calling him "Kenshin" instead of "Battousai" or "Himura"-something he must have noticed, too but given he knew her opinion on the matter he didn't pry.

She looked at him caringly and for the first time he really looked protectless to her: stripped off all power, strength and balance both physical and mental while all purpose was gone. She was well aware that providing a purpose to him was of great importance and even though she had tried to do so just before their fight began now it was a different story; as much as she hated to admit the fact she was there for him wasn't enough motivation for him, not anymore. Especially after she tells him about why Saito let them be…

* * *

Two days passed and quite surprisingly he still hadn't woken up; usually he'd shot his eyes open after five hours tops. Obviously this battle drained him more mentally than any other so maybe his brain was reluctant to wake him up in order to give him more time to cope with the current circumstance. As gentle as ever, she kept taking care of his wounds and holds his hand through all of his horrible nightmares. She clutched Tomoe's diary; Kaoru didn't give it to her directly, but she had left it inside the little pot where they used to make Enishi's favorite food. So when she went to cook the following day of their departure she found it there with a note saying "I'm counting on you to make him read it."

She wished he'd wake up with all his heart because that way he'd get to know his sister's true feelings towards Kenshin and all of the incidents that followed her fiancé's death. Holding on to the diary with one hand, she constantly looked at Enishi's exhausted form on the bed, holding his hand with her other.

'E…Lena…?' his voice was heard weak; she immediately turned to him again.

'Enishi-sama! You're awake at last…' she said caringly and unconsciously squeezed his hand.

He seemed to respond to her gesture by reaching out his other hand; she took it and put it back down gently.

'You're in no position to move yet, please stay still…would you like some water?' he nodded yes and immediately she moved to get it; being the provident person she was she had already brought some there just in case he woke up.

When she gave it to him, slowly and carefully (even though he did chock a little in the beginning) but soon enough he was literally devouring it. When he had his fill, not more than half a glass, he lay back down; she moved her hand away from him but he caught it.

'You're still here…' he said in a very low yet husky voice and looked at her as if she was a saint.

His glasses-free eyes were much easier to be read now as all of his emotions ran through them and given the way he looked at her then they were quite visible: he felt surprised, relieved, and happy yet somewhat sad…his blue beautiful eyes seemed to swell with little glimmers; tears maybe?

His disarming honesty made her blush and she looked away not wanting to show her shame; was it because she felt like she had done nothing important yet it seemed to mean the world to this man? She didn't know. She only knew her heart started beating faster again, like that time he was taking care of him when they first came here. She really was in love with this man after all, she admitted, as her racing heart seemed to ease the moment he opened his eyes after two days and finally speak her name.

She smiled to her own stupidity for not having realized it before or for dismissing it as insignificant; after all, her feelings were all that she ever held dear and apparently so did he.

'E…Lena-chan…you smiled.' he said in a suddenly serious voice but the moment she turned wondered and surprised at him, he gave her his warm smile. 'I have often been wondering how your smile would be; this one is a sad smile but it's beautiful nonetheless.' he continued and he held his hand out again.

Determined not to let her push it down again, he reached out and gently cupped her cheek; she did try to take it away but the way he looked at her made her stop her hands and just let them rest on his.

'I lost my sister's smile but I gained yours; somehow it starts to look less and less like a punishment, this place…' he said now founding his voice tone completely and neither made a move to break their unusual –for them- physical interaction.

She couldn't help but smile to his naivety; he really thought they deserted them here as punishment.

'It's not a punishment, it's a second chance. I pleaded and bargained with Hajime Saito to give you one of those.'

'And he did?'

'I'm really unbeatable when it comes to this sort of thing…'

'On what grounds?'

'I shall tell you; if you wish to think badly of me I do understand.'

'Is what you did the reason we're here on this island together for the first time considered as human beings?'

'Yes…'

'Then I needn't any other reason.'

She smiled to him thankfully and caringly; they finally broke their hand lock.

'Oh? What is this? You actually smile a lot.' he joked.

'I told you: I usually did but after my parents' death I…just stopped. But now everything is over and settled I feel relieved of a great weight. Also-…'

'No matter what I really think you should leave though; I have nothing to offer you but a broken mind a lot of grief. Should you leave now you might as well get married and lead a normal life.'

She handed him Tomoe's diary.

'Please read this; it shall clear up a lot of things.'

'My sister's…diary? Who-?'

'Read it. And remember…your sister's smile is not lost-maybe her true smile is just hiding within you.' she told him before walking away, leaving him alone with the diary and his thoughts…

* * *

End of act 11! Let's see how Enishi will react, shall we?

please review~


	12. The epilogue!

A/N: Oh my God...the world is seriously coming to an end! I finally got the time -or in the mood anyway- to write this one last chapter! This is the last chapter of this fanfic and I am really glad and all of those who read it...OH DEAR! Thank you for remembering it I suppose! :3

* * *

_**Three years later…**_

It was a lovely Monday morning and Himura Kaoru was walking the streets of Tokyo market with her husband on her right side; Himura Kenshin was holding his head up high while a big smile played upon his lips. He still carried the sakabato but he rarely used it nowadays, something that made both his wife and himself quite happy.

They were at the market buying new clothes for their baby and the mother, while also arguing on what they should eat that noon-or more correctly, _where_ to eat that noon. Kenshin was in favour of dinning out after almost half a year while Kaoru was still reluctant, claiming their finances still weren't the best.

'But we have so many students now and we are nowhere near the tough situation we used to be in when I first came here, correct? So why not go to Tae's? She did complain that we didn't show up anymore.'

'Kenshin honey, you know I would love to go to Tae's but with the baby our expenses have tripled-'

'Just because you're obsessive.' Kenshin interjected but apart from the slit-eyed stare she sent him she did not comment or stop talking.

'-and I don't think we can afford going out-and Kenji is still so small and he's all alone with Yahiko right now and he may not be able to-… _**Kenshin Himura! Are you even listening to what I'm telling you!**_' she shouted at the end, seeing Kenshin looking the other way; why did he always have to do that? She wasn't that boring. '**I said**: **are you even listening to me…**-?'

She wheeled around to make him face her, but when she turned her head towards his direction and saw where he was looking at, she came across a shocking, almost unbelievable sight which made her eyes go wide. 'K-Kenshin? Is that who I-I think it is…?'

Yukishiro Enishi was only a few feet away from them, standing in front of the same shop _they_ wanted to visit. He appeared to be perplexed yet there was something in the way he stood or generally _was_ that looked very different than the last time they had seen him…his hair silver as ever, especially under the refreshing –welcomed from the man for once- daylight, and the missing sunglasses from his eyes, gave him an entirely different air. He looked as if he had never done anything illegal or sinister in all of his life; he was no longer emitting that adulterated hatred even; he looked as any other normal 25 year old.

Still, Kaoru couldn't help but feel his very presence was making her nervous; sure Kenshin was there, but should they engage in a fight right there and then, Enishi would probably beat him; the younger man looked not only different but also healthy and in top shape while Kenshin's technique had already started taking its toll on his body.

She was scared.

'That is Yukishiro Enishi standing in front of us; but I doubt I would have recognized him had I not seen him only three years ago. He looks…changed, that he does.' said Kenshin, his tone playing with surprise yet seriousness; Kaoru was still feeling uneasy but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder out loud.

'But what is he doing here? I thought the deal they stroke with Saito was for them to stay at the island and report to him; think he is here without him knowing it?'

'I highly doubt that…I believe they must have asked for permission to come here; but I can't see Elena anywhere.'

'Why don't we go talk to him? That way we will know…'

Even though she felt scared, Kenshin's presence plus his reassuring remarks of how changed he appeared –verifying her own thoughts- made her relax; now her kind and forgiving nature was kicking in again –the fact she was a mother helped with that too- so she just had to go and be nice to him, make him feel like he was accepted-she was being all nice to him when he had freaking kidnapped her three years ago, now it wouldn't be too difficult. Besides…she wanted to make him feel forgiven.

'Why not; I think it will calm him-if not scare him, ha-ha…'

'…Kenshin just don't joke, you are no good at it.' Kaoru said narrow-eyed.

'I know…' he replied sweatdropped.

They approached him slowly and carefully; they were trying not to make their presence noticed until they reached him, but his heightened senses ever-watchful caught wind of them.

Enishi turned to them immediately looking mildly surprised, like seeing an old friend whom he expected to see in this town, yet not this fast. He appeared to be uncomfortable to both of them and even though he did meet their eyes, a small glint of guilt appeared coursing through them; he had every reason to be guilty after all. And now, he could even see why much more clearly. Sure, he still had issues, but his clarity had returned and so had his sister's smile-if only for a little while.

But he really was uncomfortable; he hadn't been in Tokyo for more than two days and he had already run into the two people he was most awkward of meeting. Yet, he dared not look away or flinch under their surprisingly soft eyes as he considered it'd be a sign of disrespect towards these truly kind and honourable people and the behaviour they had exhibited towards him.

He was nervous; his hands were sweaty and his throat started drying dry; he still tried his best not to waver and embraced the upcoming events with full heart.

'Hello Enishi, how are you?' Kenshin asked softly; Kaoru immediately fell right in queue saying kindly an over enthusiastic: 'Long time no see.' brightly.

'…indeed…' he replied with a faint smile, returning their bright ones; that was pretty much all he was able to say as he felt like he had a lump in his throat. But the good thing was they were very friendly -obviously comprehending his hesitation; he almost heaved a sigh of relief at their friendly carefree "buried past" attitude.

'So…what brings you here? Are you alone?' asked Kaoru right away, unable to help herself.

'Oh, I wished to leave that island, I was feeling the need to see ordinary people go about their lives; but I'm not alone of course, Elena is here with me.'

'Oh how lovely; is she here now?'

'She said she forgot something so she went to fetch it; how are you two doing?' this whole conversation felt too normal and ordinary to be made by him; he almost felt admiration for himself and how much he had evolved as well as the grudge-free attitude of the two people in front of him.

'Ah, just fine; we got married and we also have a son called Kenji.' Kenshin offered politely.

That took the young man completely by surprise; he expected to hear all kinds of news but this. Then again, his own news would strike as odd to them. 'How nice; you are a real family now, you have a child...I'm happy for you.' Said he and he truly meant it; sure enough it felt a little strange to talk to his brother in law about his child with another woman and he did think it was a shame his sister never managed to be a mother but he truly felt happy for these two. After all he'd put them through –and who knew what else they'd gone through before him- he felt less guilty to know they grew out of it. Maybe it was time to share his news, too; he hesitated for a moment, thinking hard, but then he appeared determined. 'So actually, the reason-'

Just then, a huffing woman dressed in British clothes made her appearance.

'I barely made it; had I not been wearing British clothes the shopkeeper wouldn't actually give me my hat b-…Oh! Kenshin-sempai, Kaoru-chan; how lovely to see you again! Oh I wanted to track you down ever since we had the thought of coming here but Saito wouldn't tell us but now you found us first-what a lucky development! How are you, how have you been? Err…sorry I can't stop speaking, usually I'm not this talkative.' she said in the end a bit of a shame blush rising to her cheeks (as they were already red from running) but there was a large and undoubtedly happy smile on her face.

Wait a minute…she was smiling? And not just that, she looked different herself-it was not just Enishi. She looked more independent and cheerful and the smile made her much cuter than they remembered. Time had been kind to both…

'We're fine-yes, what a lovely surprise to see you here! We're fine, going out for some shopping; that money you gave us really helped a lot, thank you again!'

'No problem!'

'But don't blame Saito; he was always a practical man that he was.' Kenshin defended his friend-archrival with a smile on his face; Kaoru rolled her eyes. No matter what, her husband loved Saito almost as much as she loved her, which made her a little jealous but…she knew. She could understand.

'Blame him? He's the reason we're here anyway you see it-I wouldn't dare _blaming_ him for anything.'

'How did you get him to say yes anyway? Weren't your terms to stay on the island?' Kaoru inquired more than interested; this would be worth exploring, her gut feeling said.

The couple exchanged many looks as if speaking with their eyes.

Their true reason for being back to Japan was of course not the case of Enishi wanting to see some people; if anything Enishi didn't care about "people". There was a very particular reason they had been allowed to return to Japan, Tokyo and it was very imperative which was why Saito had deemed it was necessary for them to return.

But could they or should they share that reason with them? They were very happy of course and they couldn't feel much more complete in that particular moment but maybe Saito hadn't told them their whereabouts because he didn't want Enishi and Elena to tell them. Plus, they were afraid they'd jinx it again!

Not to mention they didn't know how they'd react to the news; sure it would be good news but considering the socially accepted criteria this piece of information might have been characterized as improper. But then again, if they knew them well, they would never judge –especially Kenshin after all he had done. 'We were heading into the clothes store but who cares? Why don't we all go home to drink some tea?' Kaoru continued and surprised, they accepted.

'Oh this will be so much fun! We have just bought these new tea delicacies and I bet you, Enishi, will like them; thinking about it, you're my brother in law! We should get to know each other better!' Kenshin exclaimed and smiled.

'Oh my, and **my** brother in law!' Kaoru said laughingly.

'Indeed; it's always better to know you have family somewhere…' Elena noted and smiled suggestively at her former master.

'I know, I must admit I feel better knowing there is someone in this world that was once related to me that's still alive.'

'Oh don't be so grim, we're going to be drinking tea! Oh my; Yahiko. We must tell him we'll be bringing Enishi over or he might do anything reckless!' Kaoru exclaimed, hitting her in her palm.

'I think he'll understand dear; he's old enough now…'

'Oh right…and I bet he won't even be home now.'

'Oh…right! Tsubame-chan still has his full interest; o ho ho, so faithful, that boy is; even from such a young age!'

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Sl~uuuuurp_!

They drank their tea in silence; surprisingly, Enishi was very regal-looking while silently sipping from his cup; in many ways he reminded Kaoru –and Kenshin- of Aoshi: strong, silent and patient. The three qualities neither Kaoru nor Misao possessed; they both only hoped Elena did or else those two would have a big problem. But given they were still together, they were pretty sure they were pretty much OK.

They drank and drank and drank…until suddenly, something broke their complete silence and serenity, as if dropping one of those newly made weapons with the gunpowder on their heads:

'I'm pregnant.' Elena stated.

She felt her cheeks burn bright; she was dying to tell them since the moment they met them and apparently Enishi was also willing to let them know the truth so this was pretty much waiting to happen. Yet, Enishi –who was next to her with his eyes wide originally staring at nothingness but then at his woman- felt there were much better ways to break the news to them without chocking them…which she did.

Kenshin –sitting opposite Enishi- was highly trained thus he avoided have any of the tea upsetting his throat but poor Kaoru –sitting opposite Elena- had no skills of the sort: she was chocking on her tea with surprise mixed in with happiness yet disbelief of the new news she received so abruptly.

_And blatantly_… Kenshin and Enishi thought almost in synch.

'For real?' was all she managed to say between her chokes and her desperate pants for air; if this was true this was great, amazing news! And unexpected, but those were always the best!

Elena felt more shame rise to her cheeks but beamed nevertheless; she nodded vigorously to the woman and Kenshin as well; Enishi had reverted to his old self, gaining his composure immediately and kept his mouth closed. He preferred to let the woman do the talking…somehow he was horrible at breaking news or explaining afterwards so he didn't say a word. Instead he stood next to her important looking as he sipped his tea once more.

'Yes, I am positively pregnant! I am two months late and –even if you can't tell because this dress is massive- I have actually gained weight around the tummy! I am so exited I'm so far along! I was so scared I might abort so I asked Saito to let me come here to be seen by the doctor and in case something is wrong with me again I stay here…in a confined space of course, but close to the doctor!'

'Wow, again?'

'Oro!'

Enishi blushed this once and, knowing this subject was very sensitive to his companion, he chose to speak in her stead –something that was received with an adoring look from the staid woman while the other couple merely smiled; he could be so sweet when he wanted to- 'You see she stayed pregnant two years ago, too but-…she had a miscarriage. When she had just realized she was and she announced it to me and then to Saito, two weeks later she-…just lost the child. It was abrupt; it was horrible. It took us a while to recover that shock but Saito had promised us should a second pregnancy comes to pass he will grant us permission to come to see a doctor. I think it has to do with the fact he and his wife also faced such a problem in the past.'

She became saddened just by the mention of the fact; they could only imagine how difficult must have been for them the actual fact of losing a child. She was so jubilant when she realized she was with a child and Kenshin was more than overjoyed; they never even imagined of the baby dying before being born in any way so they felt only the sorrier for them. 'But now it is different! I am positive this once I won't have a miscarriage and I will give birth to a healthy beautiful baby boy!'

Enishi felt a little tingle at his heart; why did she keep saying that...? '…we don't know that; the baby might be a girl.' She knew how much he wanted a daughter, a sweet little girl that he could take care of and would lean to him for her protection, too-not that he'd mind if it were a strong beautiful boy with his strengths but…a girl would be his preference, could he choose.

She giggled; of course she knew how he wanted a girl and she just loved teasing him! But what Kenshin and Kaoru found the most impressive was that Enishi could be so solemn yet at the same time so funny.

'Either a boy or a girl, let it be born a healthy beautiful baby!' said Kenshin amicably, trying to defuse the slight tension that had started rising between the two –and seeing his wife was about to join the fray he decided to conclude it before it got out of hand.

'Ah yes; I'd drink to that! May it be a healthy baby…boy.'

'Kaoru-chan!' exclaimed Elena delighted and dived for her hands.

'Elena-san!' exclaimed Kaoru back and grabbed Elena's outstretched arms.

'Humph!' Enishi was absolute; if he could choose it'd be a girl, end of story. Then again, it was Elena who was carrying the child so if it were to upset her then she might as well go along with it and just keep silently wishing to be a female. Yes, that was the best course of action.

Still, the girls giggled while Kenshin, sensing how Enishi must have felt –as he felt the exact same thing when Kaoru was pregnant: let the child be safe and let it be the gender she liked, even if it weren't the girl he wanted- he sympathized completely with him, giving him an understanding smile.

He beckoned to him that he saw it, grateful that someone understood him; then he continued respectfully drinking his tea…

* * *

_And with that finished the colourful story of my mum and dad's love story as recited to me by my mother Yukishiro Elena at her deathbed; they died a happily unmarried yet beloved couple at the age of sixty three on their own little paradise on earth, the island given to them by a man of a great heart and even greater mind._

_Father died of an illness he couldn't overcome due to his age and shortly after my mother followed; yet, she took the time to tell me her story of how she met my father and how they were content by living in a single isolated island for all their lives –as mother used to say: "our lives started when we met one another"- because all they needed was each other's the company._

_Yukishiro Enishi died the proud father of two beautiful daughters: Soichi Tomoe and Akibara Ann currently aged thirty seven and thirty three respectively, mothers of two beautiful children each, a boy and a girl._

_Akibara Ann; 22__nd__ of may, at an island lost in sea and time..._

_

* * *

_

Don't say it's cheesy, they deserve a good ending and this **is** the first time that I completed something...with a good ending to that! And that its length exceeds the ten chapters! ^^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
